EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ANNA
by Aerith Proudmore
Summary: anna sufre por el amor no correspondido de elsa, que hara anna si elsa se enamora de kristoff? anna vivira los mas agonizantes dias y tener que compartir a su hermana con su mejor amigo...
1. PROLOGO

hey chicos new history

* * *

EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ANNA

PROLOGO

Después de varios días de celebración en arendelle, Anna paseaba como siempre por los pasillos del palacio y como siempre iba a ver a su hermana y a Kristoff, quien ahora vestía de blanco y tenía el título de maestro de hielo, entro a la oficina y como los días anteriores, encontró a Kristoff hablando de negocios con Elsa y como esos días, fue sacada de ahí, varios intentos hizo para que ambos salieran de su rutina, pero siempre era regañada…

Después de un mes, ya lo dejo por la paz, es mas a los dos se le extraño no verla durante varias semanas, primero en ocasiones comían y cenaban en la oficina de Elsa, siempre hablando del comercio con otros reino u aldeas, segundo cuando bajaban solo hablaban de negocios en la mesa y casi siempre ignoraban a Anna, esta vez ambos notaron que Anna no estaba en la cena con ellos, de hecho ambos siguieron notando su ausencia, ya no los molestaba, ya no se presentaba en su oficina, extrañados caminaron al cuarto de Anna, cuando abrieron la puerta, Anna estaba sentada en la ventana, tenía el pelo suelto y estaba leyendo, ambos se impresionaron de su belleza, pero Anna parecía absorta en sus pensamientos o más bien en la lectura, ambos quedaron aturdidos con la belleza de Anna…

Anna cerro el libro y tomo su taza de té, lo bebía mientras miraba por la ventana, para ambos Anna se veía hermosa, pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, rápidamente Elsa se acercó a ella, al mismo tiempo que Kristoff aumentaba su velocidad, de tanto correr, ambos tropezaron y cayeron al suelo, sobre saltando a Anna…

-¿Qué hace?*alzando una ceja*

-venimos a ver porque no bajas a cenar*levantándose rápidamente*

-decidí ya no hacerlo*dejando su te en la mesita*

-¿Por qué?*parándose*

- pues es aburrido cenar solo y más cuando te ignoran*pasando a un lado de ellos*

-es trabajo*serio*

-lo se Kristoff, por eso los dejo a solos a cargo del país*saliendo*

Ambos se molestaron por ese comentario y bajaron a cenar solos, pero lo que ellos ignoraban es que en el pueblo se rumoraba sobre su romance, romance que le rompía el corazón de Anna, pues ella amaba a Elsa, pero al ver que se llevaba bien con Kristoff desistió la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos, Anna dejo de meterse entre los dos, haciéndose a un lado por el bien de ella y del reino se guardaría sus sentimientos…

Así es como Anna inicia la travesía de ser la princesa, por el bien del reino y de Elsa….


	2. CAPITULO I

gracias por sus review espero tener mas noticias de ustedes

* * *

CAPITULO I

PRINCESA DE ARENDELLE

Elsa había partido en compañía de Kristoff a un reino para hacer negocios, dejando a cargo a Kai del reino, con ambos fuera Kai no podía controlar todo, muchas naciones pedían explicación, pues aún existía el temor de que Elsa congelara todo, no era solo eso, muchos hacían declaraciones de guerra y otros más de cancelar sus negociaciones con el reino, Kai no podía manejar tanta presión viniendo de cancilleres, ministros y reyes, salía de otra junta, para ser el quinto día sin la reina, los temores aumentaron, ya no sabía qué hacer, en eso se tropieza con Anna, quien estaba pensativa…

-Kai, lo siento no te vi*disculpándose*

-oh no se preocupe princesa Anna*acalorado*

-¿te sucede algo? Te noto preocupado*mirándolo*

-ah son cosas del reino, aún existe el temor hacia su hermana y vengo de una junta de 2 horas*sentándose en una silla*

-toma aire, yo me hago cargo de esto, si sigues así te vas a infartar*riendo*

-no lo sé princesa*preocupado*

-anda ve, es mi deber como princesa ser regente en la ausencia de la reina*sonriendo*

Kai la miro y asintió, saliendo de ahí, Anna por su lado convoco a una junta donde oyó lo que cada uno tenía que decir, cuando Kai regreso de su descanso, se sorprendió al ver los ánimos más calmados en el consejo y en los visitantes, con dos tazas de té humeantes entro en la oficina que era de la reina Elsa, nuevamente se sorprendió al ver una pila de cartas perfectamente ordenadas y separadas, Anna escribía una carta cuando sintió a Kai…

-vaya que es cansado*estirándose*

-¿usted hizo todo?*sorprendido*

-sí, serán enviadas hoy mismo con urgencia, evitaremos guerras y daremos explicaciones a todos los que las pidan*tomando una taza*

-wow usted es sorprendente*sonriendo*

Cuando Kai se retiró dejando a Anna a cargo, esta tomo nuevamente la carta que había leído con anterioridad…

_REINA DE ARENDELLE_

_Se le informa que el príncipe Hans será castigado de acuerdo a su crimen, por ello se le pide atentamente que esto se lleve a cabo en su reino y se le solicita que mande una guardia para su traslado, el castigo que usted le dé, nosotros lo aceptaremos_

_ATENTAMENTE_

_EL REY HENRY DE LAS ISLAS DEL SUR_

Anna contesto la carta falsificando la letra de Elsa, las demás cartas ella misma las había respondido con su puño y letra, pero esto era algo especial, firmo como Elsa y puso su sello personal, había puesto que ella misma iría a recogerlo en persona y para eso llamaría a su fiel comandante Uther, Anna le explico los detalles de esta misión, pero siendo uther el fiel comandante de Elsa, no podía ir con ella, pero iría su hijo, Lancelot, el acompañaría a Anna en su viaje, fijaron fecha para cuando llegara Elsa al día siguiente ella partiría, por ser algo rápido, viajarían en el elegance, barco rápido y con buenos calabozos…

Mientras tanto Anna seguía a la cabeza de arendelle, ella misma salía a revisar que el pueblo estuviera cómodo con Elsa, ella misma les daba confianza a la gente que aún le tenía miedo, pero en el fondo de su corazón guardaba el oscuro secreto, secreto que nadie sabía, en compañía de Olaf y sven iban a las minas, campos y mercados, ella misma se ensuciaba sacando peces o cortando madera, incluso ayudo a sacar una carreta que se había atorado con el barro, ensuciando su elegante vestido verde, la gente empezó a confiar más en las personas que estaban a cargo, mientras que Kai y gretel miraban a Anna con orgullo, ambos las habían cuidado cuando sus padres murieron, para ellos esa niña aventurera se tomaba un descanso para lidiar con el reino, dejándolos satisfechos, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que Anna amaba a Elsa, para ellos ver a Elsa con Kristoff era maravilloso, para Anna ver a su mejor amigo con s hermana era doloroso, pero se guardaba todo el dolor para ella, cuando regresaba del castillo agotada y sucia, se tomaba un baño relajante y tranquilo, para después caer dormida, siendo Olaf su eterno guardián…

Finalmente pasó varias semanas y ese día regresaron, Elsa encontró negocios cerrados, gente contenta y nuevas puertas para el comercio…

-bien hecho Kai*sonriendo*

-de hecho su alteza fue la princesa Anna quien atendió los asuntos en su ausencia*feliz*

Kristoff y Elsa se vieron asombrados ante esa declaración y con paso firme, buscaron a Anna, que se encontraba con Olaf viendo el barco donde partirían…

-Anna*llamándola*

-oh bienvenida su alteza*reverenciándola*

-no hay necesidad de eso*seria*

-dígame*juntando sus manos*

-debo darte las gracias por ayudar al reino*sonriendo*

-es muy raro en ti*riendo*

Elsa le dio un codazo a Kristoff en las costillas…

-no te preocupes*ignorando eso*

-Anna todo está listo para zarpar en cuanto lo digas

-gracias Lancelot*sonriéndole*

Anna conoció a Lancelot un marinero que era gay, pero su padre el comandante uther no le gustaba eso y lo obligo a formar parte del ejercito de arendelle, al menos para Lancelot era un gran honor conocer a alguien con sus casi gustos, pues Anna le conto que se sentía atraída por los hombres pero que estaba enamorada de Elsa, ambos se hicieron amigos, lo que no le gusto a uther es la familiaridad con la que su hijo le hablo a la princesa, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y jalándolo a un lugar apartado…

-Lancelot recuerda que solo tú tienes el derecho de llamarme Anna*sonriéndole*

Lancelot sonrió al ver que Anna había callado a su padre de forma educada…

-claro Anna*sonriendo*

-ah zarparemos al amanecer*riendo*

-¿Cuál es su destino princesa?*mirándola*

-ah pues….

-iremos a ver la frontera marina de arendelle. Hay rumores de que piratas andan en la zona*sonriendo*

-claro*sonriendo*

Lancelot sabía que Anna iría a las islas del sur, como buen amigo la cubrió, Anna acordó con Lancelot que Olaf iría con ellos…

-lo siento sven pero te tienes que quedar, el maestro del hielo tiene muchos pendientes*besando la nariz del reno*

Sven puso una cara de resignación con el ya contaban 10 personas que sabían su destino, Anna le dio muchos besos en la nariz, robándole una sonrisa, ambos miraron como Anna se alejaba con paso lento, mientras conversaba con Olaf, ambos descansaron ese día, al día siguiente, Elsa habia despedido a Anna en la entrada al castillo, mientras revisaba el correo que había llegado ese día, le sorprendió ver una carta…

_REINA DE ARENDELLE_

_Esperamos con ansias la llegada de la princesa Anna a las islas del sur para el traslado del prisionero Hans ex príncipe, por lo tanto entendemos que la fecha de su llegada es en 3 semanas a partir de hoy._

_Nuevamente le agradecemos y esperemos que le dé un castigo justo, de acuerdo al tamaño de la ofensa misma…_

_REY HENRY DE LAS ISLAS DEL SUR_

Elsa congelo la carta en sus manos, estaba asustada y reviso la otra carta, se dio cuenta de que Anna había falsificado su letra, su oficina se congelo rápidamente, se levantó y camino de un lado a otro, estaba asustada y preocupada, desde cuando Anna le ocultaba cosas como esas, tener a Hans tan pronto era un golpe duro para ella…

Mientas tanto Anna…

Anna estaba en la cubierta del barco, miraba el horizonte con una sonrisa, Olaf estaba en la parte más alta del barco, Anna había pedido que la trataran como un marino más, pero la pusieron a fregar la cubierta, reían y trabajaban, para Anna conocer más al agente que estaba bajo su servicio era mejor, pues así entendía como se sentía, se dio cuenta de que muchos marinos estaban en la misma encrucijada que ella, pero que la sociedad los juzgaba mal…


	3. CAPITULO II

XD otro cap mas para mi poca audiencia, esto es por ustedes que se toman la molestia de leerme

* * *

CAPITULO II

PIRATAS

Anna esperaba en el salón del té, estaba sentada frente a los reyes y príncipes de las islas de sur, noto que Hans era el único pelirrojo ahí, pues la demás familia tenía el pelo negro o castaño…

-dime princesa Anna ¿Crees que la reina considere reabrir la negociación con nosotros?*mirándola*

-deberé hablar con ella, pero en teoría si*sonriendo*

-nos alegra oírla decir eso*sonriéndole*

Anna siguió platicando con los reyes de las reinas del sur, buscando las negociaciones correctas y productos que ambas naciones carecían, al poco rato llego Hans, esposado y escoltado por varios guardias, Anna se paró…

-maldita escoria*molesto*

Uno de los escoltas lo golpeo en el estómago, provocando que este se arrodillara frente a Anna…

-levántenlo y llevémoslo a arendelle*seria*

Lancelot dio la orden y dos marinos se lo llevaron arrastrando de ahí, Anna se inclinó ante los reyes y siguió a los marineros, asegurándose de que lo encerraran tal como el encerró a Elsa, zarparon del puerto, con la promesa de reanudar el comercio…

Durante la noche ya estaban en aguas abiertas y a buena velocidad, Anna miraba las estrellas, tenían todo apagado por el temor de que los piratas los atacaran, siendo una embarcación pequeña, Anna no se fijó que Hans con sus cadenas estaba pidiendo auxilio ayudado con la luz de la luna, lo que no sabía el príncipe es que en aguas abiertas habitaban los piratas, provocando que su rescate se convirtiera en un ataque, Anna dejo de mirar las estrellas para disfrutar la brisa del mar, pero al voltear a su derecha se asustó al ver que un barco se ponía al margen que ellos pero a distancia…

-Lancelot*abriendo la rejilla*

-¿Qué sucede Anna?*levantándose*

-piratas*alarmada*

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el barco se sacudió al recibir el primer impacto del cañonazo, el ataque a su barco duro varias horas, dejando a Anna, Olaf, Hans y Lancelot en el agua, Hans se hundió gracias a las pesadas cadenas, siendo salvado por Anna…

-cof cof*tosiendo*

-grandioso hans*molesta*

-no sabía que eran piratas*frustrado*

-idiota, todos saben que aguas abiertas son infestadas por piratas*molesta*

Llevaba en el agua más de 13 horas y ya mostraban cansancio, afortunadamente un barco los acogió, para la suerte de ellos era un barco pirata….

-vaya vaya que tenemos aquí*mirándolos*

-gracias por ayudarnos…*mirándolo*

-capitán garfio y no los pensaba ayudar*sonriéndole*

-oh*nerviosa*

-pero por ser amable te ayudare*sonriendo*

Garfio acomodo a Anna en su camarote, les habían dicho que tardarían 6 semanas en llegar a arendelle, pero que los dejarían en la frontera, ellos tardarían al menos 2 horas en llegar remando, Anna descubrió que garfio no era malo, si no bueno…

-entonces Anna, que me puedes decir de ti*mirándola*

-primero gracias nuevamente y segundo ¿Qué quieres saber?*sonriendo*

-no sé, porque una bella dama como tu anda en el mar*dándole un sorbo al ron*

-el chico que subiste al último, es un príncipe que cometió un crimen en contra mía y de mi hermana, la reina*mirándolo*

-smee*llamándolo*

-dígame capitán*entrando*

-encierra al pelirrojo y ponle dos guardias, es un criminal y sabes que opino de aquellos que tienen motivos fríos*serio*

-gracias por eso garfio*sonriéndole*

-ahora sígueme contando sobre ti*sonriendo*

-pues tengo 18 años, soy princesa de un reino, amo a mi hermana pero ella no lo sabe*suspirando*

-no piensas decírselo*sirviéndole un trago de ron*

Quien iba a decir que Anna se la pasaría cómodamente hablando con un pirata que no mostraba interés alguno en ella, estuvo platicando durante un rato, le dijo lo que soñaba, lo que temía y todo relacionado a ella, garfio escuchaba atentamente, por alguna extraña razón se comenzó a interesar en Anna…

-garfio te toca*mirándolo*

-soy un pirata que le gusta la aventura, jamás he tocado a una mujer si esta no quiere, perdí mi mano en una terrible batalla*dándole un sorbo*

Anna aprendió mucho de los piratas, tuvo su primera borrachera con ellos, bailo con garfio y aprendió usar una espada, así como navegar un barco, garfio le enseñaba todo lo que la sabia, Anna disfrutaba de la compañía del pirata…

Arendelle

Elsa estaba nerviosa habían pasado ya 6 semanas, su hermana debió haber regresado hace dos semanas con el prisionero, su angustia creció cuando le dijeron que el barco donde iban había desaparecido en aguas abiertas, su angustia se reflejaba en la ahora congelada oficina…

-Elsa cálmate, conociendo a Anna de seguro los obligo a cambiar de rumbo*relajado*

-pero Kristoff Anna venía con Hans*preocupada*

-¿Qué?*sorprendido*

-los días que no estuve presente Anna se hizo cargo y lo hizo muy bien, debo admitirlo, pero falsifico mi letra y ella fue por el*mirándolo*

- ¿Por qué no nos dijo?*molesto*

-Anna tiene muchos secretos que ustedes no conoces*apareciendo*

-¿sven?*sorprendido*

Elsa y Kristoff se veían, estaban asombrados…

-oh disculpa si los sorprendo, Anna me dio voz, saben que Anna practica la magia desde muy pequeña*sonriéndole*

-wow sven tu voz es idéntica a la que yo hago*asombrado*

-eso no importa, Anna tiene magia*sorprendida*

-claro, ella es el equilibrio, si no como crees que hablo*saliendo*

-sven espera, ¿Cómo que Anna tiene secretos que jamás sabré?*poniéndose enfrente de el*

-ay elsa, el tiempo dira*siguiendo su camino*

En el mar…

Anna estaba peleando con garfio, sus espadas chocaban, garfio sonreía complacido al ver que Anna podía ya seguirle el ritmo…

-capitán hemos llegado a los límites de arendelle

-gracias smee, bueno Anna, ya no podemos seguí mas allá, esto es a lo mucho donde te puedo dejar*mirándola*

-no te preocupes garfio y cuida bien de Lancelot*dándole la espada*

-lo hare, cuídate*poniendo una escalera para que baje al bote*

-cuando quieras algo no dudes en venir*ayudando a Olaf*

-lo hare, sigue derecho, no te desvíes, en dos horas estarás en casa*triste*

Anna lo miro y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, bajo y tomo los remos del bote, al poco rato miro como aventaron a Hans al bote…

Arendelle….

Elsa corría al muelle, había recibido la noticia de que vieron un bote remando hacia el puerto, pero no iba sola, iba su comandante seguido de dos guardias más, se detuvo y miro al horizonte esperanzada, pero no vio nada, de repente un muchacho cae en sus pies, Hans alzo la mirada y se aterrorizo al ver a Elsa frente a él con un semblante serio, rápidamente los guardias lo tomaron y apartaron, luego subió Olaf, que fue ayudado por el comandante y al final una Anna que se dejó caer a los pies de Elsa, quien preocupada la ayudo a levantarse…

-la próxima vez que vaya por otro tonto, mátenme*agotada*

-créeme que eso hare*mirándola con una sonrisa*

-¿Dónde está Lancelot?*serio*

-lo siento, fuimos atacados por unos piratas el primer día que salimos y todo gracias a Hans, el aviso donde estábamos*triste*

Elsa tomo del brazo a Anna, caminaron lento por temor que Anna sufriera un desmayo, cosa que fue un hecho al desmayarse en los brazos de Elsa, quien con ayuda de unos guardias la llevaron al cuarto mientras que Elsa se quedó en la parte de abajo…

-llévenselo a las mazmorras y no quiero que tenga contacto más que el soldado que será de darle de comer*seria*

-como ordene mi reina*inclinándose*

Elsa miro como se llevaba a Hans, guardando el porte que la caracterizaba, cuando lo perdió de vista, Elsa subió corriendo al cuarto de Anna y entro, vio que el doctor estaba guardando sus cosas…

-no se preocupe su alteza es solo producto del calor*guardando su equipo*

-me alegro*suspirando*

-hay que mantenerla fría*saliendo*

Elsa refresco el cuarto un poco, miro al comándate con una mirada triste, Anna les había comentado que la mayoría murió en el ataque, incluyendo a su hijo mayor, Elsa salió del cuarto, caminando lentamente a la oficina donde Kristoff la esperaba…

-es raro verte fuera de aquí*riendo*

-Anna regreso, pero la pondré en el calabozo*seria*

Elsa espero que la salud de Anna mejorara durante el día y mando a encerrar a la celda a Anna, quien al despertar, no dijo nada al guardia…

-me engañaste*seria*

-¿y eso te molesta?*suspirando*

-falsificas mi firma, vas por Hans, Anna eres infantil*molesta*

-si yo soy infantil tu eres una mentirosa*seria*

-madura por dios*molesta*

-deja de mentir Elsa*levantándose*

-¿de qué hablas*molesta*

-deja de mentirte, amas a Kristoff desde que comenzaste a conocerlo*acercándose furiosamente a la puerta*

-no sé de qué hablas*seria*

-¡DEJA DE NEGARLO!*azotando la puerta*

Elsa retrocedió rápidamente al ver la ira de Anna…

-Anna*asustada*

-lo amas demasiado, que lo niegas para no hacerme daño*furiosa*

Elsa salió perturbada de ahí y con el corazón latiendo a mi por hora…

-Anna lo sabe*pensando*

Elsa dejo a Anna encerrada y fue a cenar con Kristoff, Anna miraba que comenzó a anochecer, agito la puerta para saber su resistencia…

-es fuerte y no la tirare fácilmente*pensando*

Se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior, cuando la luna la baño con su luz, Anna comenzó a contorsionarse y sus huesos comenzaron a tronar…

-duele demasiado*pensando*

Sus ojos cambiaron de color dorado, sus caninos comenzaron a crecer de forma rápida…

Al día siguiente Anna despertó aturdida y se vistió rápidamente, Elsa llego…

-ya puedes salir*mirándola*

Anna paso de largo y subió de dos en dos la escalera en forma de caracol, no se dio cuenta de que Elsa apretaba los puños, pero cuando llego a su cuarto cerro con llave y de una forma rápida se quitó la ropa, se movía con una velocidad sorprendente, se bañó y se escondió con un nuevo vestido los moretones que se había hecho…

-Anna *entrando*

Anna miro a Kristoff por el espejo, se subió el cierre ante un apenado Kristoff…

-¿Qué desea el maestro de hielo?*poniéndose un perfume*

-¿quiero saber porque tu comportamiento con Elsa?*molesto*

-me aburren los dos, tú te vistes bien, te arreglas, incluso te peinas, ambos se aman, pero lo niegan por mi*molesta*

-¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA SI AMO A ELSA, AL MENOS ELLA ES RESPONSABLE!*furioso*

-Elsa puedes pasar*cruzándose de brazos*

Kristoff quedo helado al ver a Elsa pasar…

-ahí lo tienen, gracias Anna por hacernos confesar*conteniendo el llanto*

-y Kristoff espero que no hagas pasar una vergüenza a la reina en el baile en una semana *sonriendo*

Anna salió del cuarto y corrió rápidamente a las afueras del castillo, era seguida por sven y Olaf que la vieron salir corriendo, cuando llego a un lago, lloro, fue abrazada por los dos, dejando su frustración en gritos y más llanto, cerró los ojos cuando sintió algo metálico limpiar sus lágrimas…

-las princesas no lloran*susurrando*

-pero esta si llora garfio*abriendo los ojos*

-Anna ven aquí*abrazándola*

Anna se desahogó en el brazo de garfio, en la noche llego al castillo y pidió que le subieran la comida al cuarto, sven y Olaf fueron testigos de la felicidad de Elsa y Kristoff, mientras que Anna con su oído, evitaba escucharlos, comió en su cuarto y acomodo un par de almohadas extras, cubriéndolas con una sábana, salto por la ventana, cayendo de pie, llegando al pasillo que llevaba al puerto, hipnotizo al guardia, en el puerto estaba un barco ya conocido por ella y subió…


	4. CAPITULO III

CAPITULO III

DESCONFIANZA

Ese día estaban en el consejo que se había llevado acabo, se trataba del juicio del juicio de Hans…

-yo propongo que sea después de baile*alzando la voz*

Todos asintieron, Anna se retiró de manera rápida, siendo seguida por Elsa, entro a la biblioteca y saco un libro, se sentó en el sillón y lo abrió donde se había quedado…

-tuviste una buena idea ahí adentro*sonriendo*

-lo sé, no quiero que opaquen tu figura pública*leyendo*

-Anna lo que paso con Kristoff, yo…

-no te preocupes, no pasó nada*mirándola*

-¿Qué lees?*acercándose*

-códigos penales*seria*

-¿para Hans?*mirándola*

-sí, quiero darle un castigo justo*regresando al libro*

-o soy yo o siento que estas siendo fría conmigo*triste*

-Elsa tu eres la que me pide que no me meta en tus asuntos y eso hago, me mantengo a raya*mirándola*

-lo se*sonriéndole*

Anna miro cuando Elsa se retiró de la biblioteca, suspiro, dejo el libro donde estaba y salió por la ventana, escalando al techo del palacio…

-te tardaste mucho

-lo siento, tenía que deshacerme de Elsa*mirándolo*

-descuida, al menos aquí no se oirán los gemidos de tu hermana*tomando su mano*

-el plan ya está hecho*sonriendo*

-ya recorrí el pueblo*sonriéndole*

-ahora solo queda hablar con Hans*suspirando*

-hey, ayudara, créeme*besando su mano*

Anna se despidió de garfio media hora después, bajo cuidadosamente, por su ventana y sin querer miro como Kristoff poseía a su hermana, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, su agarre se aflojo, provocando una caída de 3 meses, afortunadamente aún estaban los instintos del animal en ella,, por lo tanto pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero provocando un estridente ruido, haciendo que Kristoff y Elsa se asomaran, nuevamente salió de ahí sin ser vista, esta vez tomo un camino diferente, el jardín secreto, abrió la enorme reja y descendió por las escaleras, debajo de esa cueva, estaba el más hermoso jardín, en el techo un enorme circulo que dejaba entrar la luz, se acostó en el pasto verde y trato de calmar sus sentidos…

-no sientas, no sientas*pensando*

Una vez que se tranquilizó y escondió los sentimientos, salió de ahí, entrando nuevamente al castillo, evitando oír los gemidos de su hermana y no es que fueran gritos, es que con su oído desarrollado podía escuchar todo y ver más allá del ojo común…

-déjenme ver al prisionero*mirando al guardia*

-lo siento la reina Elsa….

Anna miro al guardia y este quedo hipnotizado, entro y camino a la celda de Hans…

-¿ya comiste?*sentándose en un banco*

-aun no*sentando tras la puerta*

Anna ordeno algo de comer, se lo entrego a Hans, quien lo devoro rápidamente…

-ya se mi versión y la de Elsa, ¿quiero la tuya?*mirándolo*

-ya la sabes*mirándola*

-quiero la verdad para poder ayudarte*tomando su rostro*

-¿ayudarme?*sorprendido*

-Hans, vi a un hombre con miedo, vi a un hombre con algo diferente, cuando estabas en presencia de tus padres reflejabas temor*acariciando su mejilla*

-soy gay, es por eso que hice lo que hice, ya sé que no se justifica, pero tenía miedo, mis padres me odian por eso*llorando*

-te entiendo, yo soy bisexual, amo a Elsa y me trago lo que siento cada vez que la veo con el*limpiando las lágrimas de Hans*

-lo supe desde que te conocí*sonriendo*

-el plan es el siguiente…*sonriendo malévolamente*

Anna se dirigía a su cuarto cuando salió a Kristoff con ropa interior seguido de Elsa en las mismas condiciones, ambos se asustaron al ver a Anna frente a ellos, pero Anna siguió su rumbo sin detenerse, evitando que las lágrimas se le salieran, cuando entro al cuarto se encerró, agitando sus manos, creando un hechizo para evitar que alguien entrara o que el sonido saliera, se dio un baño y pudo escuchar los gemidos de Elsa, se sumergió en la tina que ella había creado con su magia, dejando de oír esos gemidos que le rompían el corazón…

A la mañana siguiente despertó debido a los insistentes forcejeos de su puerta, se envolvió en la toalla y rompió el hechizo, abriendo la puerta, topándose con un Kristoff alterado, una preocupada Elsa y una dama nerviosa, Kristoff estaba impresionado por la figura de Anna, les cerró la puerta en su cara y la atranco, se puso un vestido que garfio le había reglado para esa ocasión, era uno rojo con una semi capa, dejando los hombros descubiertos y un pequeño escote, nuevamente abrió la puerta y salió de ahí…

-¿Por qué no abrías?*preocupado*

-sabes lo que significa darse un baño tranquilo*encarándolo*

-creí que…

-que me vi afectada por verte semidesnudo, Kristoff a estas alturas he visto a muchos hombres desnudos y créeme lo que tu tengas no me impresiona*cruzándose de brazos*

Al dejar callados a todos, siguió su camino, pero pego un brinco cuando un chico rubio la asusto…

-jajajaja no que no te asustaba Anna*riendo*

-Sam me asustaste*dándole un golpe en el brazo*

-lista para esta noche*sonriendo*

-lista, espero no bailar con tus amigos*riendo*

-claro que lo harás*riendo*

-¿Qué haremos hoy?*mirándolo*

-depende*sonriéndole*

-vamos de cacería*alzando una ceja*

-de cacería dijo Anna*haciendo una reverencia*

-hey espero mi baile

Un chico con el torso desnudo y la camisa en los brazos…

-ella dice que no bailara con nosotros Jacob, pero que iremos de cacería*riendo*

-wow si*emocionado*

Anna subió la espalda de Sam y la perdieron de vista, Kristoff seguía conmocionado por la respuesta y Elsa estaba sorprendida…

En el atardecer Elsa mando a reunir a todos y desde el balcón dio anuncio a de su relación con Kristoff, Anna salió de ahí sin ser vista…

-que la princesa Anna diga algo

Elsa sonrió y giro para ver a Anna pero esta ya no estaba…

-la princesa se sintió mal y tuvo que retirarse

Elsa y Kristoff se miraron preocupados, pero se les paso cuando bailaron en medio de la pista, Anna estaba en un rincón…

-¿le gustaría bailar bella dama?

Anna le sonrió a Garfio y acepto el baile, bailaron toda la noche, ante la mirada de Elsa y Kristoff, ambos estaban serios, la mayoría los miro mal y otros comentaron cosas malas…

-gracias lord Garfio por este magnífico baile*sonriendo*

-es in placer princesa Anna*inclinándose*

Todos se sorprendieron y siguieron en lo suyo, Anna salió del brazo del garfio y una vez a fuera, ambos rieron a carcajadas, garfio guio a Anna hacia las fuentes, donde se sentaron…

-el grandulón nos siguió*mirándola*

-se cree especial*riendo*

Kristoff no oia lo que decían pero se enfureció al darse cuenta de que se coqueteaban mutuamente, provocándole una ira enorme…

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos para dar a conocer el veredicto de Hans…

-yo digo que tiene que morir para que sirva de ejemplo*serio*

-Kristoff tú no eres parte del consejo*molesta*

-¡Anna!*regañándola*

-no lo es Elsa, no hasta que se casen o se comprometan*apretando sus puños*

-aun así, debes tratarme mejor*molesto*

-yo opino que como reino debemos mostrar que somos compasivos y al mismo tiempo agresivos, yo opino que sea servicio comunitario por 6 meses*mirándolos*

Todos se rieron pero Anna sonrió mas…

-y no es más que una petición de todo Arendelle*dejando un pergamino con todas las firmas de Arendelle*

El consejo se cayó rápidamente y Anna salió, Elsa y Kristoff la siguieron, Anna saco el pequeño libro de su bolsillo y lo tomo entre sus manos, caminando lentamente hacia el puerto, siendo seguida por los dos enamorados, subió rápidamente, sentándose en el borde donde se encontraba el timón…

-Anna lo que hiciste fue un golpe para mi ¿Qué paso con la confianza?*mirándola*

-¿quieres hablar de la confianza?*mirando su libro*

-si*mirándola*

-empecemos con su traición*cerrando el libro de golpe*

-¿traición?*sorprendido*

-si es por Kristoff lo dejo, no pienso competir contigo*triste*

-no me gusta Kristoff*seria*

-¿entonces?*mirándola*

-me refiero al hecho de que no le molestaba que los interrumpiera en el trabajo, les molestaba que rompiera esa atmosfera de coqueteo, que al mes comenzaron a salir, ya son 4 meses y dos semanas después del mes se hicieron novios, no me dijeron nada, me toman por tonta*molesta*

Ambos agacharon la mirada ante tales acusaciones…

-después vienen a decírselo al pueblo antes de decírmelo a mí*furiosa*

-Anna yo…

-aun así no me tomas en cuenta y lo dejas a él como voz*dándoles la espalda*

Anna trataba de esconder las lágrimas que se les escapaba de los ojos…

-creo que cuando te referías sobre abrir las puertas, te referías a las del castillo y no a las que nos separaba, la verdad siento que perdí el tiempo tratando de buscarte por todos estos años*bajando las escaleras*

Elsa esta en shock por esas palabras, mientras que Anna les paso de largo sin decir nada, camino hacia el jardín privado, donde lloro, el amor que le tenía a Elsa era demasiado grande, que no podía ocultarlo más y prefería alejarla antes de tenerla cerca y no poder resistir, finalmente se durmió…


	5. CAPITULO IV

CAPITULO IV

CUMPLEAÑOS

Elsa no lo podía creer, caminaba de un lado a otro, las palabras de Anna le habían dolido tanto, pero estaba tan enamorada del rubio que se le olvido esa pelea y no solo la pelea, también el cumpleaños de Anna, se acordó al atardecer de ese día, hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermana y no le preparo nada, ni siquiera un baile…

La pobre de Elsa se sentía tan culpable con eso, se cegó con el amor y estaba perdiendo a una persona muy importante a Anna, escucho pasos desde la entrada y giro rápidamente, Anna venia seria, tenía un rostro decepcionado y triste, solamente la paso de largo y Elsa sostuvo su brazo…

-Anna perdóname dame unos días y te organizare algo*esperanzada*

-ya déjalo Elsa, qué caso tiene celebrarlo después si pierde el significado*decepcionada*

-Anna déjame compensarlo de alguna manera*sosteniendo el agarre*

-olvídalo, mejor vete con tu novio*soltándose*

Elsa pudo ver marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas de Anna y se sintió miserable, la miro entrar con un paso lento, cayo de rodillas y lloro, se sentía culpable, ella teniendo un día romántico con el rubio, mientras que Anna se la paso sola o eso creía Elsa….

Anna Pov

Anna se había levantado entusiasmada ese día era su cumpleaños y tenía el presentimiento de que Elsa le había hecho una sorpresa, ya que durante las últimas semanas no había oído o visto algo sobre su cumpleaños, giro la vista en busca de un vestido pero no lo hayo, se levantó de la cama extrañada, miro su closet pero no encontró ninguno, cuando salió del cuarto todo estaba como otro día cualquiera…

Siguió con la esperanza de que Elsa la sorprendiera, pues por primera vez lo celebrarían juntas, con el pasar de las horas Anna se enteró de la cruel verdad, Elsa había salido a picnic con Kristoff y todos seguían con sus quehaceres, lentamente camino hacia las afueras del castillo, se sentó en una banca cerca del quisco que había en el parque, sus lágrimas cayeron una tras otra, la mañana se hizo tarde y frente a ella apareció el atardecer…

-preciosa ven*limpiando sus lágrimas con su garfio*

Anna tomo la mano de garfio y se la llevo aun lugar lejos de todos, aun así Anna no dejaba de derramar lágrimas…

-Anna tengo que mostrarte algo*mirándola*

-¿Qué es?*sin emoción*

Anna miro a garfio y este se transformó en un chico rubio de ojos azules, cabello rubio platinado, anna se sorprendió mucho al ver que garfio se parecía a Elsa pero en versión masculina…

-mi nombre no es Garfio sino Elrich*sonriéndole*

Anna estaba sorprendida por el nuevo hombre que había frente a él, puso sus manos en su mejilla, estaban frías, Elrich sonrió y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Anna sintió la piel helada de Elrich y este aprovechando el desconcierto la beso, Anna cegada por el amor de Elsa, correspondió el beso, beso que se convirtió en pasión, Anna se había perdido en el sabor de los labios fríos, imaginando que era Elsa quien la besaba, entregándose a su fantasía, al anochecer Anna miro al joven ahora dormido, tomo sus ropas y vio la mancha de sangre en medio de las sabanas se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió, nuevamente de sus ojos brotaban la decepción que sentía, se froto los brazos producto de un aire frio que le avisaba que la reina estaba en un conflicto interno, camino lento, pues el dolor aun no desaparecía, pero eso no le decía que no se haya divertido al final Elrich le hizo una fiesta en el barco con Hans y el resto de los piratas que le tomaron cariño, también estaban sven y Olaf…

Después de pasar a Elsa, se encerró en el cuarto, se miró al espejo y lo rompió de un puñetazo, tomo un pedazo y se hizo en la mano, comenzó a sangrar, se cubrió la mano y se durmió…

Al día siguiente, estaba sentada en el comedor, mirando los panqueques rellenos de chocolate que Elsa le había mandado preparar, en modo de disculpa…

Cuando…

-buenos días Anna*en coro*

-buenos días chicos*sonriéndoles*

-buenos días hermosa*sonriéndole*

-buenos días Elrich*sonrojada*

Elsa y Kristoff estaban impresionados por el chico rubio, Elsa se dio cuenta de que se parcia mucho a ella, pero a Kristoff no le gusto la forma en la que llamo a Anna…

Cada uno le fue dando su regalo a Anna, a pesar de que le día anterior le habían festejado, iba desde chocolates, dedicatorias o regalos hechos por ellos mismos….

-vamos garfio dale tu regalo*dándole un codazo*

Elsa y Kristoff miraron como garfio tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano, sin apartar la vista de Anna, estaba totalmente maravillado con ella…

-claro que se lo daré*parándose*

-Anna toma este es mi regalo*interrumpiéndolo*

-gracias Hans*tomando su regalo*

Hans le regalo un pastel de chocolate con un ramo de gardenias…

-mi primer regalo *entregándole a Anna un ramo de rosas rojas*

-gracias*sonriéndole*

Elrich espero a que Anna dejara las rosas en la mesa para continuar con sus obsequios…

-el segundo*entregándole una caja mediana, envuelta en un listón rojo*

Anna lo miro curiosa, pues la caja se comenzó a mover, quito el listón y la tapa, de el salió un husky siberiano de color negro con blanco, en su cuello llevaba un moño rojo…

-ahí garfio es lindo*tomando al perrito*

Elrich se rasco la nuca apenado…

-te llamaras Damon y serás como mi hijo*besando la nariz del perrito*

-mi tercer regalo es más personal, así que te suplico que te pongas de pie*nervioso*

Anna dejo al perrito en el suelo y se puso de pie…

-Anna mi madre me dio esto y me dijo que cuando encontrara a la mujer más hermosa del mundo se lo entregara en un día especial, bueno pues hoy es ese día*entregándole una caja*

Anna tomo la caja y la abrió, se sorprendió al ver lo que había adentro, era una cadena de oro blanco y en medio un enorme diamante azulado en forma de corazón…

-Elrich no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado hermoso*avergonzada*

Elrich giro a Anna y tomo el collar de la caja…

-este collar es conocido por dos nombre, helado corazón y el más popular, el corazón del mar*poniéndoselo*

Anna giro y todos la miraron sorprendidos…

-wow te ves hermosa*sonriendo*

El collar resaltaba la belleza de Anna…

-Erich me gustaría conocer a tu mama*sonriendo*

-claro, será después de que regrese de las islas del sur*sonriendo*

Ambos salieron de la cocina, Elsa los miro alejarse y suspiro, por alguna extraña razón sentía cierta familiaridad con el pirata…

Elsa no vio a Anna hasta al día siguiente que se estaba despidiendo de Elrich, se fijó que la belleza de Anna se había incrementado de repente, los pechos estaban más redondos y firmes, su cintura más fina, su ropa le formaba un escote, estaba totalmente diferente, lo que Elsa no sabía es que Anna se estaba enamorando de su gemelo…

-kai ¿Qué haremos? Elsa no sabe que tuvo un hermano gemelo*nerviosa*

-no lo se*desesperado*


	6. CAPITULO V

CAPITULO V

PREJUICIOS

Esla miraba con celos como Kristoff buscaba la manera de llamar la atención de Anna, pues en estos últimos días Anna había cambiado físicamente, desde que apareció el capitán Elrich Garfio, si, había pasado 2 semanas, desde que partieron rumbo a las islas del sur, Elsa miro a Anna, desde su olvido no se habían hablado, bueno Elsa lo intentaba pero Anna siempre se escabullía, miro como Kristoff hablaba animadamente de su trabajo con Anna, quien solo se limitaba a ignorar al pobre rubio, noto cuando Anna la miro de reojo y le sonrió, la realidad es que solo hizo una mueca y Anna se retiró con su plato a la mitad, cuando Anna se fue Elsa regreso la vista a su plato y su se sorprendió al ver su cubiertos totalmente congelados…

ANNA POV

Anna caminaba aprisa por los pasillos del castillo, su mirada siempre en la luna, esa noche era luna llena y sin Elrich cerca comenzaba a sentirse insegura, dejo a Damon en su canasto para dormir y ella acomodo las almohadas de tal manera que se visualizara su cuerpo, espero pacientemente a oír los pasos del rubio y de Elsa por el pasillo al perderlos brinco por la ventana y sigilosamente se dirigió a su jardín secreto, ahí se desnudó y esposo, cuando los rayos de la luna se filtraron por el agujero que tenía en medio, su cuerpo se contorsiono…

ELSA POV

Elsa besaba a Kristoff, este saldría a ver como estaban las cosechas y eso duraría dos semanas suficientes para que ella y Anna hablaran de todo, vio partir a su rubio y subió lentamente las escaleras, mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir a su hermana, Elsa tenía la trena hacia atrás y su fleco caía libremente sobre su frente, vestía casi similar cuando se corono reina, la única diferencia es que portaba un saco azul rey y unos guantes blancos, así como una falda larga de azul marino, supero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enfrentar a Anna, al alzar la vista se topó con su puerta sonrió al ver que en ella había dibujos, hechos por la misma Anna, miro el marco y l dio curiosidad los dibujos que tenía en él, quiso abrir la puerta pero se topó con que esta tenía el cerrojo, toco suavemente…

-Anna por favor déjame entrar*susurrando*

Este hecho hizo que Elsa recordara el pasado, cuando era Anna la que le pedía entrar, sonrió por la ironía de las cosas…

-tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido*mirando la puerta*

Elsa estuvo varias veces intentado sin tener resultado alguno, se deslizo por la puerta…

-así que esto sintió cuando no le abría*pensando*

Después de un rato esperar, se retiró de ahí y se fue a su cuarto, jamás noto que el cachorro había posado su huella en el mismo lugar donde ella coloco la mano…

Al día siguiente Elsa estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, cuando siente algo peludito cerca de su pie derecho, se retira del escritorio y ve que el perrito de Anna estaba dormido aun lado de ella, lo cargo, provocando que se despertara…

-hey amiguito no deberías estar con tu dueña*sonriéndole*

Damon le lamio la nariz en respuesta, Elsa de alguna manera entendió y se levantó de ahí, acurruco al cachorro en sus brazos y lo llevo al cuarto de Anna, donde la puerta estaba abierta, mostrando a una Anna con su vestido verde y el pelo suelto, tendiendo la cama...

-buenos días princesa*sonriéndole*

Anna pego un brinco del susto…

-buenos días su alteza*susurrando*

-creo que esto es tuyo*dejándolo en la cama*

-ahh, no me di cuenta cuando se salió*apenada*

-fue a dar a mi oficina*seria*

-lo siento*temerosa*

Elsa se dio cuenta de que su broma salió mal y rápidamente agrego…

-no me molesta*acariciándole las orejas*

-está bien*tomando distancia de Elsa*

Elsa se dio cuenta y siguió acariciando al cachorro…

-¿ya desayunaste?*mirándola de reojo*

-aun no, se me hizo algo tarde*nerviosa*

Elsa miro que Damon miraba a anna de forma acusatoria…

-¿Por qué la ve asi?*pensando*

-en ese caso toma tu desayuno en mi oficina*mirándola*

-no es necesario*nerviosa*

-lo es, quiero hablar contigo*sonriendo*

Elsa ordeno que le llevaran el desayuno de Anna a su oficina, la cual Anna estaba sentada en un extremo, alejada de Elsa, el desayuno llego y Elsa se acercó a Anna…

-Anna tenemos dos semanas para nosotras solas*sonriendo*

-solo porque tu novio se fue*mirándola*

-Anna porque no comprendes que soy feliz*angustiada*

-eso es entendible, lo que no es entendible es que pasas casi todo el dia con el y no con tu hermana, te olvidas de mi cumpleaños y te vas de picnic*seria*

-sé que últimamente te decepciono mucho*triste*

-entiendo que estés enamorada y que yo sobro en tu nueva vida, créeme dejare de ser un fastidio para ambos*parándose*

ANNA POV

Anna salió de la oficina y su pecho dolía horrible, rápidamente corrió hacia el puerto, mientras sus lágrimas caían libremente, corrió, pero no se dio cuenta que Elsa la seguía, corrió hasta el bosque y sintió el aroma de la sangre a uno kilómetros frente a ella, Anna buscaba la manera de abrir desesperadamente la botella de agua que llevaba en mano, pero las convulsiones se hicieron más fuertes, al poco rato sus huesos tronaron…

Anna no noto que Elsa estaba mirándola sorprendida, poco a poco su transformación se hizo presente y un enorme lobo de color café, Anna olfateo el aire y le llego el olor de la sangre, rápidamente corrió hacia ellos, algo le decía a Anna que parara, pero era más su instinto animal que no podía hacerlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, todo este tiempo se trató de controlar, de controlar lo que sentía por Elsa, eso era lo que detonaba la transformación Elsa, la ira que sentía por verla cerca de Kristoff, sus instintos asesinos aumentaban rápidamente y como si de una bala se tratara aumento la velocidad, dejando atrás a Elsa, el recuerdo de verlos besarse por primera vez hizo una explosión en su corazón y finalmente la bestia domino…

Anna devoraba a los leñadores, su hocico lleno de sangre, después de un rato de satisfacer su hambre, camino hasta un pequeño lago donde se desplomo agotado por la carrera, el lobo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando ver a una mujer, llena de moretones por la repentina transformación, Anna despertó desnuda en la orilla de un lago y al verse llena de sangre y adolorida, se metió, comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, limpiándose muy bien, evito pasar por ahí mismo y con su velocidad llego en cuestión de segundos al castillo, donde espero pacientemente a que el guardia pasara como siempre, al pasar salto hasta su ventana abierta y entro, la habitación estaba a oscuras…

-te tardaste*prendiendo la luz*

Anna se asustó al ver a Elsa en su habitación y recordó que Kristoff había salido a revisar sus tierras…

-Anna ¿Por qué no me contaste?*dolida*

-no sé de qué hablas*nerviosa*

-te vi, te transformas en una bestia*seria*

-porque no me escuchabas*seria*

-jamás te acercaste a mi o a Kristoff*molesta*

-espera crees que no lo hice, ustedes siempre me sacaban de la oficina, cuando yo quería hablar de esto*apretando los puños*

-creíamos que solo querías jugar*seria*

-¿Quién crees que salvo el negocio de tu novio?*molesta*

-¿de qué hablas?*molesta*

-vete Anna Kristoff y yo estamos hablando de la distribución de hielo*imitando la voz de Elsa*

-¿Anna?*molesta*

-ese día había una emergencia, sabes lo que tuve que correr para poder informarles y ustedes me sacaron cual vil sirviente, yo fui a atender esa emergencia, fue a mí a la que mordieron, fue a mí a quien violaron*llorando*

-¿te violaron?*sorprendida*

-fue a mí a la que cambiaron, pero claro, pobre niña perdida que no tiene a nadie y sabes a nadie le importo*limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas*

-al menos yo no soy una inútil y una asesina*gritándole*

Anna se sorprendió de esas palabras y Elsa rápidamente cubrió su boca con sus manos…

-tienes razón soy una asesina*ocultando su mirada con su fleco*

-Anna yo…*nerviosa*

-renuncio como princesa de Arendelle y como tu hermana*pasándole de largo*

Anna salió del castillo desnuda y se dirigió al único lugar donde se sentía a salvo, el bosque, todo el pueblo la vía y solo agacho la mirada al suelo, miro al castillo…

-OLVIDE DECIRTE QUE TE AMO PERO NO COMO HERMANA*gritándole a Elsa*

Rápidamente verduras golpeaban su adolorido cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas caían, libremente, miro nuevamente a elsa y corrió a una velocidad que sorprendió a todos, una vez en el bosque se transformó en lobo, rápidamente se adentró al bosque…

ELSA POV

Elsa había escuchado la declaración de Anna, su corazón latió fuertemente y no sabía porque, más la ira creció en ella…

-búsquenla y encuéntrenla, tendrá un juicio por su declaración de amor hacia su propia hermana*molesta*

Elsa entro a su oficina hecha una furia, estaba roja, su corazón no dejaba de latir…

-¿desde cuándo siente eso por mí?¿que no ve que somos hermanas?*molesta*

Las semanas pasaron y Kristoff se había enterado que Anna se le había declarado a Elsa, urgentemente mando llamar a garfio, este día llegaba garfio…

Cuando garfio piso el puerto Kristoff se le fue encima, rápidamente garfio lo tiro al mar y miro a Elsa…

-¿Qué ocurre?*serio*

-Anna se me declaro*seria*

-iré a buscarla*tomando un rifle*

-ira a prisión por su atrevimiento*cruzada de brazos*

-mira niña, haya afuera ahí cazadores de monstruos, tu hermana corre peligro*molesto*

Elsa se preocupó y vio como Elrich salió con un grupo de hombres, Elsa esperaba en la sala común con una taza de té en sus manos, cuando algo el dijo que corriera rápidamente al puerto, cosa que hizo, al llegar miro a Anna en los brazos de Elrich, tenía múltiples heridas…

-cazadores*pensando*

-dile a tu novio que tiene una manada de lobos en sus tierras*serio*

Elsa miro a Elrich tratando de entender lo que le decía y al captar la idea quiso decir algo…

-me llevare a Anna lejos, ya no es princesa, ya no es tu hermana, aquí solo le espera una muerte segura*molesto*

Elsa no pudo decir nada, cuando el arzobispo llego con soldados, afortunadamente para Anna, Elrich demostró rapidez y salió rápidamente de ahí, cuando los barcos se disponían a seguirlo, el barco de garfio salió volando, sorprendiéndolos a todos…


	7. CAPITLO VI

hey nuevo cap XD CAPITLO VI REALIDAD Y OLVIDO Anna abrió los ojos abruptamente y se vio rodeada por todos, se encontraba en los brazos de Elrich, el rubio y los demás la miraban con cara de preocupación, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el gran comedor, al girar vio a Elsa arrodillada a su lado, tenía en su rostro reflejado una profunda preocupación, se levantó rápidamente con ayuda de ambos… -¿queme paso?*aturdida* -te desmayaste*preocupada* Elsa miro con preocupación a Anna y vio como Elrich pasaba su dedo por la copa de donde Anna estaba bebiendo… -veneno*molesto* -¿Qué?*sorprendida* -debemos llevarla a una tina fría*cargándola* -¿Cómo estas tan seguro?*siguiéndolo* -Elsa llama un doctor*corriendo* Elsa rápidamente llamo al médico de la corte que se presentó al cuarto de Anna, donde sudaba demasiado, el doctor checo a Anna y tomo un poco de su sangre, Elsa veía preocupada como la respiración de Anna se comenzaba a irregular, era como si luchara por tomar aire… -necesito tres tubos de plástico, alcohol, dos baldes o botellas vacías y una succionadora*mirándolos a todos* Elrich tomo el control al ver que el doctor estaba paralizado… -Elsa necesito que la mantengas a su temperatura normal*mirándola* Elsa asintió y tomo las manos de Anna entre las suyas… -¿Qué sucedió?*mirándola* -estábamos comiendo cuando soltaste los cubiertos y te levantaste, caíste al suelo*asustada* -dios tuve un sueño horrible*susurrando* -¿Qué soñaste?*enfriándola* -soñé peleábamos y renunciaba a ser princesa*mirándola* -eso ya es común, pero descuida jamás permitiré que renuncies*apretando su mano suavemente* Elsa se asustó al sentir el corazón acelerado de Anna, grito pidiendo ayuda, al no tener respuesta alguna, rompió el vestido de Anna y dejo al descubierto su pecho, se sonrojo al ver los senos de Anna bien formados y redondos, puso sus manos donde estaba el corazón de Anna y comenzó a crear un poco de hielo, podía sentir como el corazón de Anna se quisiera salir… -vamos Anna*llorando* Escucho cuando las puertas se abrieron y giro para ver a Elrich acercarse… -rápido se muere*asustada* Elrich con sus ´poderes creo los tubos que no pudo encontrar y con una estaca de hielo atravesó el corazón de Anna… -esto impedirá que la sangre fluya rápidamente*mirándola* -¿también tienes poderes?*seria* -eso lo hablaremos después*haciendo cortes en la parte interna del codo* Elsa miro como inserto en ellos dos tubos en dos frascos, uno de ellos estaba vacío y el otro estaba llenándose con la sangre de Anna, Elrich se cortó y se introdujo el tercer tubo, comenzó a salir su sangre llenando el frasco y bombeando para que esta fluyera al cuerpo de Anna… -solo puedo dar un litro ¿podrás darle tu otro?*mirándola* -claro*segura* -solo le sacare dos litros de sangre y le daremos la nuestra, esto será cada 5 horas*explicando* Cada uno le paso sangre a Anna y cuando creyeron que ya podía seguir normalmente, lo que no sabían es que Anna entro en una especie de sueño profundo… Elsa que había dormido a lado de Anna, se despertó algo tarde, ya que no había dormido hasta ver que Anna regularizaba su respiración, la llamo pero no despertó, el doctor le dijo que Anna estaba en un coma, producido por el veneno, pero que posiblemente despierte en un día o dos, Elsa miro a Elrich y noto el parecido con ella, camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con kai y gerda… -kai ¿Elrich es mi gemelo?*seria* -su alteza yo… -no lo preguntare de nuevo es o no algo mío*molesta* -es su gemelo*agachando la mirada* -¿Por qué?*triste* -era malo, a diferencia suya*asustado* -¿malo?*mirándolo* -el hería a los demás niños*nervioso* Elsa no dijo nada más y se retiró, durante los días siguientes regreso a sus actividades, dejando a Anna con Elrich, quien todos los días le hablaba sobre ellos… -cuando naciste era el hombre más feliz, sabes que siempre quise una hermanita, Elsa no cuenta porque tenía mi edad*susurrando* A diferencia de Elsa, Elrich pasaba todo el día con Anna, le leía, le cantaba y le contaba cosas de el, de cuando vivía en el castillo y de cuando se fue, el prometió volver por ella, porque era su razón de vivir… Habían pasado 9 días y Elsa no se paraba al cuarto de Anna, pero ese día Anna despertó como si no hubiera pasada nada, Elsa corrió al recibir esa buena noticia se impactó de la dura realidad… -Elrich ¿Quién es ella?*señalando a Elsa* -ella es Elsa, la reina de Arendelle*sonriendo* -oh ¿es algo mío?*mirándolo* -es tu hermana*sonriendo* Elsa se sorprendió al ver que Anna no la recordaba a ella, ni al rubio… -¿y el rubio quién es?*señalando detrás de Elsa* -oh es el novio de la reina*mirando a Anna* -qué raro de pronto sentí una opresión en mi pecho*cerrando los puños cerca del corazón* -a de ser porque aun tienes algo de veneno en tu sistema*preocupado* Elsa estaba en shock por lo que acaba de ver, Anna no la recordaba… -Elsa dale tiempo*mirándola* Elsa no se dio cuenta pero Kristoff sonreía… 


	8. CAPITLO VII

hey chicos lamento la espera prometo no atrasarme mas

* * *

CAPITULO VII

DIAS INFERNALES PARTE I

Anna se la pasaba todo el día pegada a Elrich, todos temían que este se aprovechara de ella, pero no era así, al menos no es lo que tenía planeado, Elrich había calculado bien, el vio cuando vio Kristoff sonrió y es su primer sospechoso en la larga lista de los que creía que la querían matar, la segunda era Elsa, por las recientes peleas que tenían y es que Elsa aun no entendía que Anna ya no era una niña, que estaba mejor capacitada…

Elsa se alegró al saber que Anna la recordaba como una hermana más, pero conforme al pasar los días noto que Anna la trataba con respeto, ya no le decía por su nombre, ahora la llamaba su alteza, se inclinaba ante ella, ya no era la niña alegre y revoltosa que conocía, ahora era una verdadera princesa su carácter era relajado y calmado, también noto que era alérgica al chocolate, cosa que antes no pasaba, Olaf se sentía cada día mas solo sin la presencia de Anna a su lado, pues la nueva Anna se la pasaba leyendo algún libro, Elsa extrañaba a esa Anna, a la que le daba dolores de cabeza, Elsa camino pausadamente al comedor, era la hora de la cena, cuando alzo la mirada ahí estaba Anna…

-buenas noches Anna…Elrich*mirándolo*

-buenas noches su alteza*reverenciando*

-buenas noches Elsa*sonriendo*

Elsa miro como Anna sostenía el brazo de Elrich, como lo hacía con ella, Elsa apretó sus manos discretamente y entro al comedor, donde como siempre se sentaba Kristoff a su lado, lugar que antes le correspondía a Anna por ser la princesa, pero ahora se sentaba al otro extremo del gran comedor, lugar que Elrich se encontraba, ambos estaban riendo, mientras que Kristoff hablaba con la boca llena…

Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno se fue a dormir, siendo Anna la que ahora se encerraba en su cuarto por días enteros…

-bien, hasta ahora nadie sospecha de mi*pensando*

Anna salto por la ventana, cayendo con delicadeza en los arbustos y esquivando mágicamente a los soldados, caminando por las oscuras calles de Arendelle, llegando así a un bosque tenebroso, donde se encontraba una bruja, que curiosamente tallaba osos en madera, aquella bruja que le vendía el matalobos…

**+RECUERDOS+**

**Anna estaba en la cocina frente a ella el vino que tanto le gustaba si no fuera porque discretamente le ponía el matalobos para calmar su necesidad de matar, si bien estaba aprendiendo a controlar la transformación, la sed de muerte seguía en ella, solo eran unas gotas y listo…**

**-buenas noches princesa**

**-ah*sorprendida***

**Anna miro como vertió todo el líquido en el vino, debido al susto que se llevó, rápidamente tomo esa pequeña botellita y la guardo…**

**+FIN RECUERDOS+**

Si bien le trajo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una fiebre fuerte, además de una hibernación o sueño profundo, aprovecho esto para similar amnesia y tratar de sacarse a Elsa con Elrich, pero en el corazón no se manda y Anna odiaba descubrir a Elsa besándose con Kristoff en casi todas partes, si bien había lanzado un hechizo a su cuarto para evitar el sonido…

-oh ¿Qué te trae aquí muchacha?*mirándola*

-se acabó la poción*nerviosa*

-no la necesitas, aprende a controlarlo y úsalo a tu favor*sonriendo*

-¿Cómo lo hago?*seria*

-tranquiliza tu corazón, úsalo para proteger no para dañar*explicándole*

-entiendo*suspirando*

-tu amor por Elsa es tu salvación y a la vez tu perdición mi pequeña Anna*sonriendo tristemente*

-¿Qué me aconsejas?*mirándola*

-sigue como ahora, protégela, no confundas su corazón con tus sentimientos, no sientas frente a ella*sonriendo*

Anna se retiró de ahí y camino lentamente por el bosque, cada paso que daba era un puñal para su pobre corazón, pero se prometió cuidar a Elsa, de todos, incluyendo del amor que sentía y si eso era casarse con la princesa de los lobos, eso haría, le daría muchos convenios a Arendelle, rápidamente salto a su balcón y escribió una carta…

La envió junto a un halcón y se acostó en su cama, a pesar de que esa noche era luna llena, durmió tranquilamente, al día siguiente estaban desayunando cuando Elsa recibió una carta de manera urgente y la leyó en voz alta…

_QUERIDA REINA ELSA DE ARENDELLE_

_ME PRESENTO SOY ERZEBET BATORY CORVINUS, REINA DEL ERAGON, ME GUSTARIA INVOLUCRARME EN POLITICA CON USTED, CERRAR TRATOS DE COMERCIO Y PAZ, MI ARRIBO SERA EN UNOS DIAS, ESPERO ENCONTRARME CON USTED A LA BREVEDAD POSIBLE, TODO ESTO A CABIO DE QUE ME PERMITA CORTEJAR A LA PRINCESA ANNA DE ARENDELLE Y DESPOSARLA COMO MI MUJER, ESPERO SU RESPUESTA EN CUANTO LLEGUE A ARENDELLE_

_DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS_

_ERZEBET BATORY CORVINUS_

Todos estaban en un silencio incomodo, Elsa tenía en su puño la carta recién entregada…

-gerda dile a la modista del pueblo que quiero verla en mi alcoba, necesito un vestido nuevo para el arribo de la reina*dejando su plato*

-Anna*seria*

-si trae mejores cosas para Arendelle debo acceder*parándose*

Elsa se paró al mismo tiempo y fue tras de Anna, quien se sacudió el vestido, salió del gran comedor con paso lento, detrás de ella Elsa venia hecha una furia…

-Anna no se hará esto*molesta*

-se debe de hacer Elsa, si las cosas que traen son las que nos hace falta, entonces hay trato*seria*

-¡ANNA!*molesta*

-respeta mi decisión*mirándola*

-¡JAMAS! NO TE CORTEJARA*molesta*

-¡ELSA! COMPORTATE COMO LA REINA QUE ERES*furiosa*

Elsa quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de Anna…

-a eso vine a este mundo a cerrar convenios que le convengan a la reina y a su pueblo, para eso soy princesa*suspirando*

-Anna yo…*impresionada

-a eso fui preparada a aceptar cualquier trato que sea mejor para Arendelle, además soy mejor negociadora que el torpe de tu novio, Kristoff*seria*

Elsa sabía que Anna tenía razón, ella era buena negociando a diferencia de Kristoff que era un terco y quería pedir más por tan poco, miro a Anna alejándose y apretó los puños de manera de consternación…

-Anna*pensando*

Elsa camino intranquila por hacía su oficina, no entendía por qué el comportamiento de Anna fue así, ella siempre le decía que se comportara, pero ahora se le volteo todo, ahora Anna le pedía que actuara como reina, pero porque Anna le pedía ser entregada a otra mujer a cambio de bienes, Elsa frunció el ceño…

-la relación entre mujeres está mal vista a los ojos de dios*molesta*

Durante todo el día Anna se la paso probándose diferentes vestidos, hasta el anochecer, no bajo a cenar para evitar otra confrontación con Elsa, recordando que tenía un vestido de color rojo escondido, lo saco de su escondite y se lo puso, cuál fue su sorpresa, que este vestido se le ajustaba bien, dejando un escote a la vista…

-con esto Erzebet caerá rápidamente*sonriendo*


	9. CAPITULO VIII

chicos subire cada fin de semana, espero que la espera valga la pena

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

DIAS INFERNALES PARTE II

Anna esperaba junto a Elsa en el muelle, de reojo miraba que Elsa tenía el ceño fruncido desde hace un tiempo y es que el vestido que llevaba era rojo con un escote visible y ante cualquier mal movimiento su seno conocería al mundo, además de que está pegado a su cuerpo pero le permitía moverse, su cabello suelto de atrás y sujetado a una trenza alta en media cola…

-ahm Olaf*nerviosa*

-vale, dale una vuelta por todo Arendelle, déjale ver los navíos y las cosechas, también deja que te conozca un poco*enumerándolas*

Elsa oía cada palabra y fruncía mas el ceño, Kristoff estaba feliz, anoche la había pasado mejor con Elsa, después de un rato de espera el barco arribo al puerto y de el bajo una mujer con una capucha verde, que fue retirada al estar frente a la reina Elsa, para sorpresa de la mayoría era una mujer idéntica a Elsa, desde el peinado hasta el rostro, la única diferencia es que esta Elsa tenía los ojos rojos y su porte era elegante pero relajado, no como Elsa que era elegante y formal…

-buenas tardes tengan ustedes*inclinándose*

-buenas tardes erzebet*seria*

-wow que sería*sonriendo*

-disculpe a mi hermana anoche tuvo un sueño agitado*inclinándose*

-así que tú debes ser Anna*sonriendo de forma coqueta*

-así es*nerviosa*

-yo soy Kristoff mucho gusto*extendiéndole la mano*

-lo siento, pero creo que mi trato será con la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna*seria*

-Anna*sonriendo*

-perdón*mirándola*

-llámame solo Anna*roja*

-de acuerdo Anna*sonriendo*

-supongo que debes estar cansada*seria*

-algo pero prefiero terminar lo que vine hacer y así me quedaría para conocer su gente*sonriendo*

Elsa el mostro su cuarto a erzebet, mientras que Anna le contaba sobre sus costumbres, Elsa se retiró dejando solas a ambas, quienes comenzaban caerse bien, cuando erze dejo de sentir la presencia de Elsa en la zona, miro a Anna con picardía…

-debo admitir que tu hermana se ve tensa*riendo*

-no le hace gracia tu presencia*sonriendo*

-lo sé, pero debo admitir que tu si sabes recibir a una reina*sonriendo lujuriosamente*

Erze beso a Anna con deseo y pasión, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, mientras que su boca disfrutaba el sabor de la joven, sus ojos escarlata se fijaban en las reacciones de la princesa, su lengua ingreso a la boca de Anna sin problema invadiéndola fácilmente, su mano descubría un seno y lo manoseaba gentilmente, sonriendo al ver un pezón completamente excitado, con cuidado se separó y bajo, donde su boca se apodero de él, mientras que con otra mano se aseguraba que su mano tapara la boca de Anna…

Elsa Pov

Fui a buscar a Anna pues teníamos una reunión importante, me sorprendí al escuchar unos jadeos suaves, corrí preocupada por mi hermana, cuál fue mi sorpresa ver a esa mujer entre las piernas de mi hermana, amarrada a la cama y con un listón tapándole la boca, pero aun así sus gemidos eran audibles, rostro se puso rojo al ver la excitación de mi propia hermana, Sali de ahí perturbada por la imagen de Anna y me fui a la junta excusándola de que le daba un tour a la reina, en la junta me dijeron que dicho reino no existía y que se preocupaban por la seguridad de mi hermana, molesta iba a encarar a esa mujer que ahora tenía sus labios pegados en el cuello de Anna, la agarre del cuello y la quite de encima de mi hermana…

-¡QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU!*molesta*

-ya te lo dije*seria*

-tu reino no existe*furiosa*

-ya checaron los reinos del otro lado del mundo*seria*

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, de repente vi como sus ojos se tornaron más rojos y de sus labios escurría un poco de sangre, asustada volta y mire a Anna que sostenía su cuello, pero en su mano había rastros de sangre…

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ*furiosa*

-no puedo hacerlo*sonriendo*

-¡¿Por qué NO!?*gritándole*

-porque por ti Arendelle esta a punto de ir a la ruina*sonriendo*

Me sorprendí como ella sabía eso, su sonrisa se ensancho al verme, trate de ocultar mis pensamientos de esa mujer…

-vamos Anna aun debes mostrarme tu lugar secreto*sonriendo*

-¿lugar secreto?*pensando*

-ese lugar al que ibas cuando la reina te ignoraba*sonriendo más*

Me mordí el labio, cuantos secretos tendrá Anna escondidos, porque Anna se fue con esa mujer sin decir palabra alguna, esta mujer sabe todo de mí y de Anna…

Frustrada y humillada me fui a mi oficina a revisar los papeles, no me podía concentrar del todo, pero algo me decía que esa mujer era muy peligrosa, frustrada más me puse a leer un libro llamado Simplemente es amor, apenas lo había conseguido era una novela del nuevo mundo mientras bebía mi te, que al poco rato escupí, rápidamente regrese a la portada del libro y volví a leer el primer capítulo, por alguna extraña razón esto se me hacía familiar…

_CAPITULO 1_

_REENCUENTRO_

_Eris había ido a estudiar a otro país, dejando sola a su pequeña hermana Amai…_

Ahora comía unas galletas y estaba casi recostada en su asiento…

-¿Por qué amai no entiende que Eris tiene que cuidarla a ella de todo peligro?*susurrando*

Escuche los toqui dos de la puerta….

-adelante*sumida en mi lectura*

-Elsa dice kai que si no vas a bajar a cenar*asomándose por la puerta*

-ah*sorprendida*

Mire a la enorme ventana y vi que ya era de noche, deje el libro en su lugar y me pare, camine a la puerta y la cerré con llave en cuanto Sali, no confiaba en esa mujer, baje las escaleras y a punto de entrar al comedor un brazo me jalo a las sombras del pasillo…

-soy el único o presiento que esa mujer esconde algo*susurrando*

-créeme yo también tengo esa sensación*susurrando*

-¿algún plan?*mirándola*

-ninguno *seria*

-por ahora sigamos con esta farsa*saliendo de su escondite*

-cambiaste*seria*

Mire que mi hermano volvía hacer ese pirata que conocí, el solo se encogió de brazos y entramos juntos, mire a Kristoff algo alterado y luego seguí su campo de visión, esa mujer le estaba susurrando las cosas al oído a mi hermana, las mire molestas para luego ver como la invitada sonreía…

Cenamos con la calma, pero Kristoff no dejaba de verlas…

-Anna comamos en nuestra habitación un neandertal está molestándome*molesta*

Rápidamente ambas se pararon con un gesto de molestia, Anna recorrió toda la mesa y tomo mi vaso de vino para después aventársela a Kristoff con todo y la bebida, propiciándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, haciendo que el cayera de la silla, las mire irse en un mar de furia…

-el-sa*adolorido*

-vete a casa Kristoff, a partir de hoy duermes en tu casa*seria*

Me levante molesta y pedí que me llevaran la cena a la habitación, seguida de un adolorido rubio, rápidamente entre y le cerré la puerta en la cara…

-amor déjame entrar, perdón*susurrando*

-no, vete, no te quiero ver por al menos hasta mañana*seria*

-¡ELSA!*furioso*

Me asuste Kristoff comenzaba a golpear la puerta en busca de abrirla, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior…

-¡oye cabeza de nuez! Deja a mi hermana en paz*molesta*

Sonreí Anna siempre salía en mi defensa…

-vete de aquí estorbo*gruñendo*

Escuche un sonido sordo y un gruñido…

-¡QUE TE PASA ANIMAL!*gritando*

-yo…fue un accidente, Anna perdóname, no era mi intención*apenado*

Abrí la puerta para ver que estaba pasando y lo que encontré me dejo sin aire, en el suelo y con el labio roto con sangre estaba Anna sobre ella Kristoff que la tenía agarrada del vestido y el puño levantado con rastros de sangre, rápidamente llegaron unos guardias que al verlo se fueron en contra de él, arrastrándolo hacia afuera del castillo, me iba agachar con Anna pero ella le puso un pañuelo e hizo presión al labio, llevándosela lejos…


	10. CAPITULO IX

CAPITULO IX

DIAS INFERNALES PARTE III

SECUESTRO

Anna estaba amordazada, podía olfatear la sucia celda en donde estaba, si hubiese bebido ese vaso con sangre que le ofreció erzebet no estaría en estas tristes condiciones, se encontraba débil, casi como una humana común, escuchaba las voces de esos hombres emborrachándose al otro lado de la puerta, el constante goteo del agua…Recordó que estaba montando hasta atrás de la caravana, raramente la dejaba atrás, pero iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio los peligros que le acechaban, sus ojos se enfocaban en esa puerta, la cual abrió y un hombre apareció, reconociéndose mutuamente…

-vaya que tenemos aquí*sonriendo*

Elsa Pov

Elsa tenía los ojos rojos, había visto como se llevaban a su hermana, desde que inicio la caravana noto que Anna se quedó renegada atrás, siendo Kristoff el que ocupo su izquierda, lugar originario de Anna, dejándola casi al final de la fila, al principio le pareció bien que el rubio estuviese a lado como su prometido y debes en cuando miraba de reojo a Anna, quien estaba con la mirada triste, demasiado pensativa, cuando la volvió mirar, grito con pánico, un hombre encapuchado se llevaba a su hermana, alertado al rubio y a los soldados de erzebet, su estado no la ayudo a evitar que huyeran, por lo tanto no congelo nada, por primera vez se sentía una inútil, en ese momento se encontraba caminando en círculos, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir…

-Elsa*mirándola*

-ahora no Olaf*secados las lágrimas*

-pero Elsa es importante*serio*

Elsa miro al muñeco de nieve y por primera vez lo vio en un estado de seriedad, muy rara en él, siendo que el muñeco siempre era alegre, Elsa se hinco y miro fijamente al muñeco…

-habla Olaf*seria*

Después de unos minutos la puerta del capitán de la guardia que escoltaba la caravana, tras un enorme estallido de hielo y nieve, todos los guardias estaban asustados como sorprendidos, el capitán al ver la furia y la ira en los ojos de la reina, quien rápidamente le congelo los tobillos, detrás de ella venia Kristoff molesto y serio, al principio trato de pararla pero al escuchar cómo le grito este entendió…

-¿PORQUE LO HICISTE? NO TE VASTA CON LO QUE TIENES BAJO MI SERVICIO*furiosa*

-juro que no sé de qué habla majestad*nervioso*

Durante varias minutos el capitán confeso haber sido participe del secuestro de la princesa Anna, dando la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraban los demás cómplices, Elsa furiosa monto su caballo seguido del prestado ejercito de erzebet, ya que ahora no confiaba en los suyos, al llegar a la cabaña era de noche, nuevamente usando su poder, voló la puerta varios metros espantando así a los cómplices, quienes fueron arrestados de inmediato, por el miedo que daba la reina uno de ellos confeso que el líder estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Elsa nuevamente voló la puerta y bajo las escaleras, escoltada por 4 guardias, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida…

Ante no tener ordenes los guardias procedieron a quitar al líder, que tenía los pantalones abajo, al quitarlo no pudo evitar un grito de horror al ver a una pequeña Anna , en 4, Elsa se quitó la capa de hielo que tanto le gustaba y se la puso, tomándola entre sus brazos, la pudo apreciar bien…

Kristoff estaba nervioso, no se dio cuenta en que momento Elsa se le había escapado, así que esperaba con los brazos cruzados, recargado en la entrada principal, cuando vio a Elsa con un bulto en las manos, se acercó a ella rápidamente pero esta lo ignoro, miro a los guardias que tenían a los presos y los llevaban a los calabozos del barco, uno de ellos se paró diciéndole que las dejara solas, que Elsa estaba en shock, Kristoff asintió y se fue con sven a su pequeña casa cerca del castillo…

Elsa ordeno un baño con aguas calientes, mientras subía las escaleras, abrazando a ese pequeño bulto, cuando llego al baño metió a la pequeña Anna…

-aaahhh*gemido*

-¿esta muy caliente?*preocupada*

-algo*mirándola*

Elsa comenzó a bañar a su hermana, lavando cada parte cuidadosamente, pero sin evitar las lágrimas que caían…

-Elsa no llores*triste*

-Anna lo lamento, no pude protegerte*sollozando*

-¿y eso que?*sonriendo*

-es mi deber como hermana y reina*mirándola*

-Elsa cuando tu te cases no podrás protegerme siempre*suspirando*

-Anna yo…*mirándola*

-no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir*sonriendo*

Elsa saco a Anna del baño y al salir del cuarto Kristoff ya estaba ahí con el torso desnudo, Anna se bajó de los brazos de Elsa de un salto y con su andar chueco salió del cuarto de Elsa…

ANNA POV

Sali del cuarto con un dolor en el pecho, si bien aún me dolía mi trasero, el dolor del desamor era mucho peor, camine hasta mi cuarto, donde mire ese enorme espacio vacío, pronto ese cuarto seria de la nueva generación de príncipes y yo sería una duquesa de Arendelle, cerré esa habitación y camine por casi todo el pasillo llegando a un cuarto más alejado, lo abrí y entre, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, acostándome en la cama, caí dormida rápidamente…

Al día siguiente todo el ajetreo que se oían en los pasillos me despertó, saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia donde venía todo el alboroto…

-Elsa ¿Qué ocurre?*tallándome los ojos*

Elsa al mirarme corrió hacia mí, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas a los pocos metros...

-Anna*abrazándome*

-ow, Elsa me asfixias*incomoda*

-¿Dónde estabas?*preocupada*

-en el cuarto al final del pasillo hacia la izquierda*con voz soñolienta*

-cuando entre no te vi y me asusté mucho*abrazándome nuevamente*

Muchos de los sirvientes entendieron lo que dije…

-princesa Anna*llamándome*

-¿si?*gire mi rostro*

Frente a mi estaba un niño de tez morena con ojos verdes, vestía una chaleco sin camisa, unos pantalones rojos y unas botas negras…

-esto es para usted*sonriéndome*

Mire lo que tenía en las manos era ropa…

-gracias…*sonrojada*

-toruru*sonriendo*

-gracias touru*sonriéndole*

-no, es toruru*riendo*

-toluru*confundida*

-mmm, to-ru-ru*sonriéndome*

-tomuru*mirando los labios*

-no*riendo*

-agh chocolate caliente*puchero*

Todos se rieron de lo que dije, incluyendo el niño. Mientras me cambiana el toru esperaba afuera de mi nueva habitación, siendo que ahora era una princesa de 5 años, Sali a jugar al jardín, pero me sentía observada desde un rato, restándole importancia a eso seguí jugando con mi nuevo amigo junto a Olaf y sven…

KRISTOFF POV

Mire a Elsa mirar por la ventana, su guardia real fue remplazada por la nueva, siendo el padre de ese niño el nuevo capitán, pero Elsa no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, de acuerdo a lo que confeso el líder y a lo que erzebet dijo, esa magia es más antigua de lo que creían, así que por lo tanto Anna seguiría siendo una niña, hasta que erzebet encontrara la forma de regresarla a la normalidad, pero eso no es lo que me molestaba, era Anna quien me molestaba mucho, el darme cuenta de cuanto ama a su hermana, la hacía rendirse ante mí, pensaba que tendría un oponente fuerte, pero Anna me cedía terreno fácilmente, nuevamente oí el suspiro de Elsa…

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?*sonriendo*

-es ese niño*seria*

-es solo un amiguito de Anna*restándole importancia*

-aun así*molesta*

-Anna es una adulta, además sabe que pronto nos casaremos y que tendremos hijos, por eso pidió su cuarto lejos de nosotros*suspirando*

-¿lo sabe?*sorprendida*

-claro es Anna*sonriendo*

La vi sentarse a un lado mío y comenzamos a hablar sobre temas, mientras que ella acariciaba mi rostro, yo le acariciaba la espalda, para después darnos un beso tierno que subió de nivel, mientras su agiles manos me abrían el chaleco real, dejando visible mi torso, pero el ruido proveniente de abajo nos separó, ambos nos arreglamos las ropas y bajamos haber que pasaba...cuando llegamos abajo tomados de la mano vimos a sven en el suelo, encima de el erzebet, de ahí unos guardias más, seguidos de Olaf y el niño, sobre ellos estaba Anna…

Rápidamente todos se pararon riendo, me sorprendí que la reina erzebet estuviera jugando con Anna, quien la tuvo en el suelo y haciéndole cosquillas…

-hazla magia*sonriendo*

Erzebet sonrió ante la petición de Anna y en sus manos formo pequeños remolinos de viento, que Anna tomo en su mano, cuando su mano fue cubierta por la reina, la quito dejando ver un pequeño Olaf hecho de hielo…

-wow*maravillada*

Sentí un apretón fuerte en mi mano y vi que era Elsa quien la apretaba fuertemente…

Erzebet comenzó a darle vida, llenando de flores el jardín, sorprendiendo a algunos que la veían maravillados, sentándose en la sombra de un árbol, Anna rápidamente se acomodó en sus piernas y erze tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas creando remolinos con flores, mientras entonaba una canción…

A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan

Anna con su pequeña voz comenzó a cantarla como si ya se supiera la letra..

-parecen hermanas

Mire a la mucama que dijo eso, de repente siento un jalón y veo a Elsa correr a otro lado, corrí tras ella y me detuve al escuchar leves sollozos, junto a ella aun hombre mirarla llorar…

-joven Elsa deje de llorar, porque no acepta el destino que usted misma se eligió*serio*

Desde entonces Anna y erze pasaban casi todo el día juntas, llegaban corriendo al comedor, reían, jugaban y dormían juntas, incluso se bañaban juntas, cada día Elsa estaba seria y más de una vez se peleó con erze por el comportamiento…

Iba frustrado, era mi cuarto intento de dejar a Elsa embarazada y no funcionaba, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vi la puerta entreabierta de erze, asomándome, lo que vi me dejo impresionado, Anna estaba desnuda en la cama, mientras erze besaba uno de sus pezones, vi todo lo que erze le hizo…

-Elsa*gimiendo*

Mi ira creció al escuchar de sus labios el nombre de mi futura esposa…

-dime Anna*agitada*

Eso me sorprendió mucho y entonces vi que erze era en realidad Elsa, pero totalmente diferentes, apresurado fui con mi familia troll, explicando lo que había pasado, me explicaron que esa persona era en realidad la Elsa que se perdió con el tiempo y que si no me detenía ahora separaría a las dos, asegura que me iba a casar con Elsa, me advirtieron que asumiera las consecuencias, me contaron que para romper esa unión, Anna tenía que quemar lo que Elsa le dio…

-¡QUEMA LO QUE ELSA TE DIO!*gritándole*

Anna me miro con ira, mientras Elsa nos miraba confundidos…

-si eso quieres*seria*

Vi como Anna se quitó un collar que traía puesto y lo aventó con ira al fuego de la chimenea, sonriendo ante mi victoria, Anna se fue con furia de la habitación mientras corrí a abrazar a Elsa…

Durante el día siguiente mucha gente estaba en el cuarto de Anna, incluyendo un médico, para nuestra sorpresa erzebet había desaparecido y Anna estaba en cama con dolores en el pecho…

-Dr. ¿Qué tiene la princesa Anna?*preocupada*

-un soplo en el corazón*serio*

-pero si a estado bien*mirándolo*

-esto lo tenía desde que nació, pero un día desapareció, me parece raro que haya reaparecido*serio*

-¿Cómo desapareció?*preocupado*

-muchos dicen que fue magia, otros milagro, yo creo que fue ambos*retirándose*

Nos dijo que Anna no debe agitarse, porque aparte del soplo tenía una insuficiencia cardiaca, así que Anna tenía una vida llena de calma, ya no reía, no jugaba, se la pasaba sumida en libros, comía cosas light para su problema cardiaco, poco a poco la vida dentro del castillo desapareció completamente, con mi boda a unos días y con la triste noticia de que Anna perdió su título de princesa, sumándole que no asistiría a la boda, triste me dirigí a los trolls, simplemente no respondieron a mi llamado, triste deje la montaña, cuando llegue al castillo Elsa me esperaba para cenar, esa noche Elrich regreso de su viaje, junto a Hans, les conté lo que paso y ambos estaban preocupados, cuando Anna entro, lo hizo de manera lenta…

-Anna date prisa muero de hambre*molesto*

Anna me miro con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en la primera silla que alcanzo, a todos nos sirvieron exquisita comida mientras que a Anna solo le sirvieron verduras al vapor con te, le dieron la noticia que tendría que desalojar el castillo al día siguiente al no poseer ya el título de princesa, me preocupe Anna no tenía a donde ir, ella simplemente se paró dejando su comida intacta y salió al pasillo para después dirigirse a la salida del castillo, nuestros gritos no hicieron que ella desistiera, el consejo estaba con la cabeza agachada apenados de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras la culpa carcomía mi alma…

Esa noche fue la última vez que se le vio…


	11. Capitulo X

jejeje he vuelto con este capitulo nuevo

* * *

CAPITULO X

BODA

Kristoff estaba pensativo en unos días había perdido todo, perdió a sven y a Olaf cuando se enteraron el motivo de la enfermedad de Anna, luego Elrich y Hans también se entraron, todo ellos no asistirían a la boda, después dos días antes de la boda subió a la montaña, pero nadie le respondió, pabbie le dijo que su decisión traería más consecuencias y peores, también le dijo que el buscaba lo sexual no el amor…

Se miró fijamente al espejo, su traje blanco, había tomado una decisión, salió del cuarto rumbo a la iglesia, al llegar se paró y miro la puerta, recordó como Elsa mando a los guardias buscar a su hermana como se enfureció con el consejo y ya casi no los tomaba en cuenta para las decisiones de gran importancia, pero ahora él sonreía, caminando hacia el altar estaba Elsa vistiendo un elegante y hermoso vestido blanco, inflo su pecho de orgullo al poseer esa gran mujer, cuando llego se dio inicio a la ceremonia, ninguno llevo padrinos…

-si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre

-yo me opongo

Todos miraron a ese hombre extraño, venia vestido de harapos traía una rama como bastón y era cojo…

-reina Elsa habrá los ojos este hombre es el causante de la desgracia de su hermana Anna*serio*

-cállese ¿quién eres forastero?*molesto*

-este joven busca poder no amor*molesto*

-vete de aquí maldito pordiosero, la gente como tú no es bienvenida, eres pobre y sin clase*furioso*

Elsa lo miro sorprendida jamás imagino que ese Kristoff, el tierno y amable rubio se haya transformado en esto…

-Anna tenía razón*triste*

-¿Elsa?*mirándola*

-solo querías poder y riquezas*mirándolo*

-claro que no*sonriéndole*

-¡SE CANCELA LA BODA*aventándole a la cara el ramo*

Elsa bajo del altar y camino, pasando a un lado del hombre…

-¡argh!*gritando*

Elsa miro con horror como Kristoff iba a arremeter contra el pobre hombre, para la suerte del rubio este cayó al suelo, el anciano había desaparecido, Elsa siguió caminando a su cuarto, pidiéndole al capitán que dejaran al joven afuera del castillo y lo dejaran sin entrar, camino a su cuarto quitándose el vestido dejándolo sobre la cama, se miró al espejo y con una determinación se puso ropa cómoda…

-capitán*seria*

-si majestad*en posición de firmes¨*

-prepare un grupo de hombres iremos a revisar el área del este*mirándolo*

-a la orden*caminando de prisa*

-mi caballo*seria*

Elsa monto su caballo y miro a sus amigos…

-eviten que Kristoff entre de nuevo, usen los métodos que crean necesarios*seria*

Todos asintieron y vieron a Elsa partir para la zona este, Elsa cabalgo rápidamente, en su mente estaba recuperar a su hermana, cabalgo por horas revisando minuciosamente cada parte del bosque, hasta que llego a un claro…

Anna POV

Caminaba con mi rama, tocando todo lo que había a mi paso, finalmente aspire el aroma del árbol que más me gustaba del claro, me senté en la sombra del árbol y abrí el libro que traía en los brazos…

-Anna

Gire mi rostro hacia donde se escuchó esa voz tan familiar, dándole a mi pobre corazón un vuelco…

Elsa POV

Baje de mi pobre caballo, estaba exhausto, camine lentamente con el cerca, apartando unas ramas de mi rostro y divise un hermoso claro, era el único lugar donde estaba primaveral, a pesar de que afuera hacia frio extremo, entre al claro y mi caballo corrió al lago, mirando todo el lugar, mire a una joven hermosa…

-Anna*sorprendida*

Ella giro su rostro hasta mi, tomo un palo finamente tallado, se paro y extendió su mano, comenzando a caminar hacia mi dirección…

-¿Anna?*la llame suavemente*

Ella tropezó un poco pero llego hasta donde estaba yo, sonriéndome tiernamente…

-Anna me alegra que estés bien*con lágrimas en los ojos*

Mire como con sus manos hizo señas lentamente…

-ella dice felicidades por tu boda

Pegue un brinco al oír una voz cerca de mi oído…

-lo lamento mucho*apenado*

Lo mire, físicamente se parecía a Kristoff pero era más alto que el, era castaño y sus ojos eran un café rojizo, también era fornido…

-¿Qué le sucede a Anna?*mirándolo*

-ah…su enfermedad trajo consecuencias degenerativas, en pocas palabras perdió la vista y el habla*serio*

Mire sus ojos, estaban vacíos, sin ninguna emoción…

-Anna no me case*suspirando*

Nuevamente vi como Anna movía las manos, pero ahora de una manera rápida…

-pregunta si paso algo*sonriendo*

-tenías razón Kristoff es un idiota*triste*

-pero tú lo amas*intentando imitar la voz de Anna*

Alce una ceja divertida al ver que ese joven imito la voz de mi hermana…

-pero se dio a conocer cuando un pobre anciano interrumpió mi boda*narrando*

-espera el Dr. fue a tu boda*imitando voz y gestos*

-¿Dr.?*sorprendida*

-sí, el Dr.*cruzándose de brazos*

-tu joven interprete es de ayuda, pero aún no se su nombre*sonriendo*

-ah lo siento me llamo Christopher Eckermann, reina Elsa…espera quiero decir Elsa…no, este suegra…espera ¿Qué?*confundido*

Reí ante el comentario, era igual que Anna pero en versión masculina...

-aauu Anna eso dolió*sobándose la cabeza*

Me tape con mi mano al ver como Anna le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza al pobre castaño…

-Anna te pido de favor que regreses al castillo*triste*

-no puedo*imitando*

-¿Por qué?*desesperada*

-porque no puedo estar ahí, me echaran de nuevo*haciendo gestos*

Mire como el castaño hacía gestos y se comportaba como si estuviera hablando con el

-por favor*triste*

-lo siento Elsa*triste*

Mire como Anna se dio la media vuelta seguida del castaño, dando un enorme paso para subir al tronco que atravesaba el lago, separando una parte por una cascada, mire a mi caballo y este se acostó en el prado, los seguí, Anna separo la cascada con su bastón, pasando debajo de ella, seguida de Chris, rápidamente camine tambaleándome y cuando pase debajo de la cascada toda el agua me cayó encima, gruñí , el castaño me extendió la mano y nos adentramos a una cueva luminosa…

-lo que provoca la luz son los gusanos luminosos*señalándolos*

Al pasarlos nos abrimos paso a un pequeño jardín con una casa hermosa, estuve ahí varios minutos tratando de convencer a Anna de volver…

-Anna te lo suplico vuelve*abrazando su pierna*

Ok, eso fue muy infantil de mi parte pero mis opciones se agotaron y era la única forma de convencerla…

-Elsa suéltame, me voy a caer*tono gay*

-no hasta que aceptes*sosteniéndome más fuerte*

-bien, dame dos días para arreglar todo e irme de vuelta*molesto*

Sonreí y la abrase emocionada…

-hay mana abrazo grupal*abrazándonos*

Reí ante Chris y su tono raro, pero me sentía feliz, en dos días tendría a mi hermana devuelta, me despedí de ellos con un beso para Anna y un apretón de manos para Chris, mis guardias regresaron conmigo, mientras yo ya sabía dónde viviría Anna, al llegar al castillo, camine al jardín y con mis poderes construí una casa de dos pisos, haciéndolo fresco y habitable, mande a ponerle sabanas a las camas y trastes, dos días después llegaron los dos, el consejo iba a protestar pero hable primero…

-bienvenidos*sonriendo*

Ambos me sonrieron y los guie al jardín…

-wow es bellísima*asombrado*

-Anna es una casa de dos piso, con todo lo que necesiten*tomando su mano*

Anna me sonrió a pesar de que su mirada estaba al frente…

-no es el castillo pero estas en Arendelle*sonriendo*

Los deje descansar debido a que ya era de noche, con el pasar de los días, mis alimentos siempre eran tomados en la casa, a veces cocinaba Chris otras veces Anna, sorprendiéndome con su arte culinario, al mismo tiempo en mis días libres aprendía el lenguaje de señas, apenas sabia cosas básicas, era un día extremadamente frio y Sali como siempre al jardín, había creado unas escaleras desde mi oficina hasta la casa de Anna, toque dos veces y Anna me abrió…

-hola Anna*sonriendo*

Ella me sonrió y me dejo pasar…

-sí, ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre*sentándome*

Mire atentamente los movimientos que hacia…

-bien, gracias*sonriendo*

Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que lo último que hizo no lo entendía…

-quiere saber cómo sigues*apareciendo*

Brinque de un susto y lleve mi mano al corazón…

-un día de estos la infartada seré yo*asustada*

Mire como Anna cubría de forma elegante su boca, tratando de contener una risa, pero que no salía de sus labios, me encontraba fascinada por ese nuevo descubrimiento, pero a la vez me entristecía no poder escuchar su risa…

-buenas tarde su alteza*apareciendo*

Nuevamente brinque del susto, llevándome nuevamente la mano al corazón y mejor me coloque a lado de Chris quien trataba de contener su risa y le di un codazo…

-bien Anna toma asiento*mirándola*

Mire como examinaba minuciosamente a Anna, esperando ansiosa el resultado final…

-¿Cómo sigue?*ansiosa*

-Anna sigue igual, hasta que cambie su meta regresara a ser la de siempre*guardando todo*

Ya me tenía que ir y como siempre me despedí de ellos, pero note que Anna estaba algo seria, al día siguiente estaba baje con un libro en la mano, nuevamente Anna me abrió con una sonrisa…

-Anna te traigo un libro fantástico*feliz*

Anna espero a que continuara…

-se llama Amor y Realidad*sonriendo*

Leí rápidamente sus movimientos…

-ya lo leíste*suspirando*

Mi decepción se hizo presente…

-un parecido al de nosotras*sonriendo*

Anna hacia las señas suavemente…

-¿y qué es tan importante?*curiosa*

Mire cuando suspiro con pesadez y movía sus manos de forma lenta…

-¡¿me mentiste?!*sorprendida*

Entendí que ella me dijo que si recordaba todo, pero que prefirió meter sobre ello, molesta me senté en el sillón y mire cuando se sentó en la mesa con una mirada triste…

-que es lo segundo que me querías decir*suspirando*

Tomo mis rostro sobres sus cálidas manos y me beso, estaba en shock sus labios estaban sobre los míos, pero el beso duro poco….

-Anna lo lamento no puedo corresponderte*triste*

La mire ella sonreía, pero sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, me despedí de ella como siempre, pero durante la noche no podía dormir era culpa lo que sentía, mire por la ventana la casa toda apagada, tome el libro y lo abrí, me sorprendí al ver tinta roja en el, subrayando algunas palabras…

_DESDE EL BESO ERIS SE QUEDO PENSATIVA Y CULPABLE, AL SABER LA RAZON DEL PORQUE SU HERMANA ACTUABA TAN EXTRAÑO…_

Lo leí en voz baja y frustrada avente el libro, caminaba de un lado a otro ansiosa, buscaba la manera de entenderla pero nada venía a mí, sin pensarlo mi mano recorrió mis labios, recordando el beso…

Gracias al trabajo no poder ir a ver a Anna en los siguientes días, frustrándome más, pero gracias a Chris supe que ella estaba bien, me escape de mi trabajo y baje a verla, la encontré sentada en la nieve…

-Anna quiero que siga todo igual, que seamos solo hermanas*esperanzada*

Ella me miro y asintió aceptando mi petición…

FIN DEL POV

En otro lado un joven rubio estaba tirado en una calle, se encontraba totalmente borracho pero una cubeta de agua le cayó encima…

-arriba muchacho*serio*

-¿Quién eres?*despertando*

-weselton el duque de weselton*sonriendo malévolamente*


	12. CAPITULO XI

CAPITULO XI

CORAZONES ROTOS

Habían pasado varios días y mi relación con Anna era la misma de siempre, a pesar de que ya había perdonado a Kristoff, Anna opino que si era lo que quería lo respetaba, era una mañana tranquila y helada, baje como siempre, seguido de Kristoff que buscaba la manera de conquistarme nuevamente, llegando mire a Anna sentada en un árbol caído, a su lado Chris, de repente este se paró y camino al lago congelado, rompiendo un gran pedazo de hielo, me acerque más para oír lo que decían, pero me congele al ver como ese castaño se quitaba la camisa de manga larga, dejando al descubierto su bien tonificado cuerpo, después se quitó las botas, quedando descalzo en la nieve, me preocupe por el frio extremo que hacía, pero al poco tiempo se aventó a lago, quedándome prácticamente congelada…

-este hombre está loco*pensando*

Salió a la superficie y peino su cabello hacia atrás dejando su frente despejada, nado hasta donde estaba Anna sentada…

-muy bien tu turno*sonriendo*

Mi mandíbula se tensó cuando dijo eso y más cuando Anna comenzó a quitarse el vestido lentamente, para dejarlo sobre el árbol, después se quitó las botas, quedando en un camisón no muy transparente, camino hasta el lago, sentándose en la orilla, el tomo su cintura y la ayudo…

-muy bien solo será poco tiempo*sonriendo*

Anna se sumergió y Chris la siguió, para después rápidamente salir por aire, se peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás dándole un aspecto similar al mío…

-¿estas bien?*mirándola*

Anna asintió…

-muy bien hagámoslo de nuevo*sonriendo*

Nuevamente se sumergieron y rápidamente Anna salió, tratando de sumergirse nuevamente…

-hey con calma*defendiéndola*

Anna suspiro…

-recuerda que es poco a poco, ahora trata de durar al menos 1 minuto*sonriendo*

Anna volvió a sumergirse y duro solo segundos para después salir en busca de aire…

-creo que es suficiente por hoy*sonriendo*

Chris salió del lago, se puso sus botas y después su camisa, sven quien estaba cerca por si se les ofrecía algo ayudo a Anna a salir, mientras que Olaf traía unas toallas, la cual tomo una y envolvió a Anna, cargándola hasta adentro de la casa, al poco rato ambos salen ya secos y con ropa nueva…una bola de nieve se estrelló en la cabeza del castaño quien se giró y miro maliciosamente a Anna, quien fingía ver el cielo, para después construía un fuerte rápidamente …

-oh Anna eso es trampa*corriendo*

Chris corrió y salto el árbol, ambos se asomaban, solo se les veía los ojos, mientras que al mismo tiempo creaban las bolas de nieve, todos sonreíamos al ver una batalla de nieve, los guardias que estaban en la muralla apostaban sobre quién era el ganador, ambos estaban afuera de su base, yo reía cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, incluso los miembros del consejo veían la escena divertidos, un sonido llamo la atención de todos, Anna se llevó la mano al pecho y trataba de jalar aire…

-¡Anna!*asustado*

Chris corrió hacia Anna, tomándola entre sus brazos sentándose con ella en la nieve…

-siente mi respiración*poniendo su mano en su pecho*

Anna trataba de regular su respiración con la de Chris, pude ver como sus manos se apretaban su pantalón, tardo media hora en regularizarse, cuando lo hizo cayo dormida en los brazos de Chris , quien la metió a la casa, después salió y comenzó a golpear el árbol…

-si sigues así vas a dejar a la reina Elsa sin árbol

-roja*mirándola*

-¿otro ataque?*quitándose la capucha*

-esta vez fue peor*triste*

-nadie tiene cura excepto una bruja que vive al otro lado del mar*mirándolo*

Oí toda la conversación y no fui la única, camine de regreso a mi oficina, tenía los ánimos bajos al ver los ataques de mi hermana, lamentablemente para mí se convocó una reunión de emergencia por parte del consejo, molesta asistí, cual es mi sorpresa, Anna ya podía pisar el castillo nuevamente, después regrese a mis labores, Sali de mi oficina rumbo a la casa de mi hermana atraída por el olor, cuando entre Chris estaba con una bandeja…

-¿es para Anna?*sonriendo*

-sí, lleva todo el día dormida, pero quiero que coma algo*sonriéndome*

-déjame a mi llevarla*apenada*

El asintió y tome la bandeja llevándome la hasta la recamara, cuando abrí la puerta el atardecer hacia que Anna se viera frágil, mientas ella se tañaba un ojo…

-Anna tienes que comer algo*dejando la bandeja en la mesita*

Asintió y se la puse en la cama, cuando termino se volvió a dormir, decidida baje donde Chris me miro…

-dile a tu amiga que tendrá un barco en una hora*seria*

El asintió y salió rápido, mientras que yo le daba órdenes al capitán, en la ausencia de Chris, subí a cuidar a Anna, pero vi con horror que tenía otro ataque, recordado lo de la mañana me coloque detrás de ella, puse mi mano en su pecho y la senté entre mis piernas, ella apretó mi vestido tratando de ganar aire…

-Anna sigue mi respiración*asustada*

Inhale profundamente y Anna me seguía, después de un rato se quedó dormida, pero tenía fiebre, aumente un poco el clima del cuarto cuando llego Chris…

-Elsa, roja ya se fue*entrando*

Lo mire con mis ojos vidriosos y rápidamente vino a mi…

-¿Qué paso?*preocupado*

-tuvo otro ataque*sollozando*

-hiciste bien Elsa*sonriéndome*

Chris la desnudo ante mí, provocando que me tensara nuevamente, después él se desnudó y la llevo al baño, me entere que ambos se bañaban juntos pero que él no la toco, lo sé porque entre al baño dispuesto a congelarlo, pero al ver que no le hizo nada lo deje vivir, desde ahí los días pasaron y ellos ya vivía en el castillo, a veces los encontraba en la biblioteca otro en el cuarto de los cuadros dormidos…

Miraba a los del consejo, la situación de Arendelle era difícil, Anna estaba presente escuchando, ya que quería su opinión, a pesar de que ya no era princesa, mucho decían que debía casarme con un príncipe, para ganar aliados, si bien yo era de la idea de que el matrimonio arreglado no funcionaba, ahora lo pensaba con determinación, escuchaba atenta cada nombre del príncipe…

-Elsa, perdón reina, Anna quiere decir algo*nervioso*

-adelante Chris*asintiendo a su petición*

-Anna pide dos semanas, una para arreglar el salón para un banquete y otra para recibir a los enviados*nervioso*

-continua*atenta*

-¿Anna estas segura?*susurrándole*

Anna asintió…

-Anna pide que tengas fe en ella, igual ustedes, les prometemos que esto será de gran beneficio para su reino, por el momento no puede decir más*nervioso*

Todos nos miramos y accedimos a la petición…

-está bien Anna tendrán fe en ti, pero yo no*sonriendo*

Ella frunció el ceño y Chris me miro nervioso…

-yo no…porque yo ya creo en ti*sonriendo*

Ella solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ambos se inclinaron y salieron de la sala, cuando nos vimos nuevamente Anna tenía en sus manos varios sacos, que se los entregó al cartero…

-Anna*llamándola*

Ella se giró a donde estaba yo y cruzo sus brazos en una pose de enfado…

-no te enojes*riendo*

Mas frunció el ceño, sonreí y la abrace por detrás…

-confió en ti Anna*sonriendo*

Las semanas pasaron y con sorpresa el consejo y yo vimos como el puerto de Arendelle estaba al tope, además vi que había gente que no conocía, pero que respetaban a Anna unos tenían los ojos dorados, otros café rojizo como Chris, otros rojos o verdes, Anna junto a Chris se la pasaban saludando a la gente, más casi todos se inclinaban de manera extraña, juntando sus manos y solo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que el consejo y yo estábamos en una esquina asombrados por la cantidad de aristócratas que había, unos tenían la piel morena, otros pálida o bronceada…cuando la fiesta acabo todos los barcos regresaron a su lugar de origen, en un mes Arendelle se recuperó, pues esas personas habían enviado semillas, oro, plata, varios tipos de plantas medicinales y otras que eran desconocidas…

En la sala de juntas aplaudían a Anna y justo cuando iban a anunciar el nombramiento de que ya era princesa de nuevo, ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, esperando algo…

-roja*sonriendo*

Chris camino de prisa hacia la puerta pero se detuvo, ambos lucían nerviosos y temerosos…

-Anna tiene que saberlo*mirándola*

Anna tenía las manos inquietas y miraba el piso, después ambos me miraron…

-¿saber qué?*preocupándome

-el motivo real de porque Anna no puede ser princesa nuevamente*serio*


	13. CAPITULO XII

CAPITULO XII

VERDAD, PESAR Y PIEDAD

Salimos de la sala de juntas, a pesar de que no pudiese ver, escuchaba los constantes sonidos, Elsa nos seguía nerviosa, lo sabía por su constate y rápido andar, mientras que yo iba hecha en un manojo de nervios, hoy le confesaría mi violación, mi hibridez, todo, a mi nariz me llego el olor a nieve e inocencia, Olaf venia hacia acá, pero no venía solo ese olor a bosque seguía en él, di la vuelta en una esquina, a pesar de mis deficiencias sabia como era el castillo, pude notar que se detuvieron, 'pero yo no, al poco rato me siguieron, había tomado el camino largo y Elsa lo sabía, cuando llegamos a su oficina, ella se sentó en su silla…

-Elsa, recuerdas cuando les quise dar una noticia importante pero ambos me sacaron de aquí*traduciendo*

-sí, lo recuerdo fue cuando dijiste que venía de las cosechas de hielo*recordando*

-exacto, al verme ignorada, quise ver en que ayudaría, en el camino, me topé con el hombre que mandaste a matar*mirándola*

-¿Qué hay con él?*mirándolos*

-ese hombre me violo por primera vez en esa ocasión*molesto*

Pude sentir la mirada de Elsa…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?*triste*

-ese mismo día me mordió un hombre lobo*suspirando*

-¿Qué?*sorprendida*

-durante meses me ataba a un lugar secreto para evitar una tragedia, hasta que aprendí a controlarlo*triste*

Le hice señas a Elsa para que escuchara todo…

-desde ahí trataba de controlarme con el mata lobos, pero ese día se me paso la mano y eso provoco mi estado de inconciencia, después de eso una vampira me mordió, por lo tanto me hace un hibrido, la gente que viste en la fiesta son impuros, pero son importantes cosechadores, debo beber sangre humana para tener fuerza, pero mi condición actual no podría, por eso yo cazo por ella, puedo comer comida normal, me llena mas no me satisface*suspirando*

Oía el rápido latido del corazón de Elsa, su agitada respiración y apreté mis manos todo eso más el dulce olor que desprendía me provocaba unas enormes ansias de poseerla, pero me contuve, solté el aire contenido y camine a la puerta, cuando siento dos brazos fríos rodear mi cintura y una cabeza en mi espalda…

-perdóname por dejarte sola todo ese tiempo*abrazándome con más fuerza*

Me gire y de un movimiento rápido la abrase yo a ella, sobe su espalda mientras ella sollozaba en mis brazos y entonces entendí que Elsa no necesitaba mi amor, necesitaba a su hermana, a su compañera de juegos y mi corazón que antes estaba latiendo rápidamente, ahora estaba tranquilo, la imprimación estaba pasado…

-n-no llores Elsa*susurrando*

-¡Anna! Hablaste*abrazándome*

-te estas desenamorando*telepáticamente*

-eso parece, estoy comenzando a pensar en ella como hermana*telepáticamente*

Elsa me seguía abrazando feliz, mientras yo la estrechaba más en mis brazos…

-debemos tener cuidado del rubio*tp*

-lo se*tp*

Elsa POV

Después de ese día Anna ya podía hablar bien, tuvimos una ligera discusión sobre su puesto como princesa, al final lo acepto a la fuerza, después de tener todo listo para el día siguiente, tomen un libro que mande a comprar a los barrios más bajos, era un diccionario de términos, memorice cada termino que había en sus páginas, por el lado vampírico y comenzaba con los lobos…

_IMPRIMACION_

_TERMINO UTILIZADO PARA EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA PARA LOS JOVENES LOBOS, SUS EFECTOS SON ETERNOS, PERO CUANDO ESTE SE VE RECHAZADO, EL JOVEN LOBO SUFRE DE DESAMOR Y CON ESO LA PERDIDA DE LOS SENTIDOS, A VECES ES EL HABLA, LA VISTA, EL OIDO Y EL OFATO, TAMBIEN PUEDEN PERDER DOS SENTIDOS DEPENDIENDO DE QUE TAN ENAMORADO ESTE, LOS RECUPERAN CUANDO COMIENZAN A DESENAMORANRSE_

Estaba impresionada, ahora entendía por qué Anna perdió y recupero al menos un sentido…

-es mejor que lo entienda*susurrando*

Pero algo dentro mío dolía cuando dije eso, ignorando ese sentimiento, seguí con lo demás…

_LOBO_

_CRIATURA MAGICA QUE TIENE FORMA ANIMAL, MUCHAS VECES D PATAS, DEPENDIENDO DE LA PERSONA, UNOS NACEN CON ESTA HABILIDAD Y NO LA DESARROLLAN HASTA LOS 18 O 19 AÑOS, OTROS SE PASAN ATRAVEZ DE LA MORDIDA DE UN PURO._

_LOS QUE NACEN CON ESTA HABILIDAD SON JOVENES CON MUCHA ENERGIA, MUCHAS VECES NO MIDEN EL PELIGRO…_

Todo esto concordaba con Anna, entonces en que momento de nuestras vidas, mama pudo ser mordida por un lobo, eso si no lo entendía, deje el libro y baje al comedor, pero justo cuando salía Kristoff me sonrió y tomo mi mano, la cual solté bruscamente y camine lo más rápido posible, Kristoff iba a reprocharme cuando Chris apareció rápidamente…

-Elsa tenemos que hablar*serio*

-claro, sígueme*sonriendo*

Lo lleve a mi habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Kristoff…

-vaya que es molesto*mirándome*

-ignóralo*sonriendo*

Lo que me estaba contando no me gustaba para nada, Anna debía consumir sangre de una vampira pura, para poder tener cierto control sobre su cuerpo, en mis manos estaba el frasco mediano con sangre, si lo bebía se curaría, pero si no tendría que verla morir y esta vez de verdad, ser hibrido no significa que seas inmortal, al contrario eres mortal…Chris se había ido y yo seguía caminando ,la decisión estaba en mis manos, ya que yo soy su tutora, baje a cenar con ellos Kristoff se sentó en el lugar de Anna, fruncí el ceño pero Anna me hizo una seña con la mano y tome mi lugar, Kristoff rápidamente busco llamar mi atención cuando…

-¿Qué pensaste?*alzando una copa de vino*

Hice rodar el frasco y Anna lo tomo, regresándomelo…

-funciona de otra manera Elsa*sonriendo*

Los mire a ambos y me sonroje cuando descubrí la forma en la que debería ser, asentí y cenamos en silencio, al terminar nos dirigimos a mi oficina, sven y Olaf se interpusieron en el camino de Kristoff, llevándolo afuera del palacio, prohibiéndole la entrada, cuando llegamos Anna se sentó en el sillón más grande quedando en medio, alce mi vestido y puse mis rodillas a su costado, quedando ella en medio d mí, tome el frasco y lo abrí, poniendo el líquido en mi boca, para después verterlo en forma de chorro a la boca de Anna, cada vez me acercaba más a ella, para dar la última gota en forma de un suave beso, la piel caliente de los labios de Anna me incito a profundizarlo más, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, cuando la última gota paso, me separe sonrojada al ver que bese a mi hermana, ella me miro sonrojada y su respiración se escuchaba compasadamente…

Después de eso los vi partir a una velocidad impresionante, Chris llevaría a Anna de casería, para saciar su sed con animales…

Amanecí en medio de 4 brazos, gire mi rostro y Anna dormía tranquilamente a mi lado izquierdo, gire a la derecha y con el torso desnudo estaba abrazándome, suspire, bese la nariz de Anna y esta me soltó, eso provoco que Chris me pegara más a él, sonrojada pase mi pierna por encima, quedando yo arriba de él, en una posición comprometedora, Sali rápidamente de ahí y rodee la cama tapando a Anna, algo me decía que despertar así sería una costumbre nueva para mí, mientras me miraba al espejo note que al no tenerme cerca se abrazaron entre ellos, sonriendo por la cara que pusieron, pues pasaron de la frustración a la sonrisa, me termine de arreglar y los deje dormir un rato más…

Nuevamente en mi oficina estaba Kristoff con un ramo de rosas….

-Elsa yo…*sonriendo*

Lo ignore sentándome en mi oficina y mirando a los condenados a muerte, si bien podía matarlos y dejar que Anna siga su dieta de animales, pero eso la dejaría sin fuerzas suficiente, esas personas serian el alimento de Anna, mis dedos fueron a dar a mis labios, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, quien sonriendo se me acerco con la intensión de besarme, pero me levante rápidamente, acercándome a la ventana donde baja a la casa de Anna, en mi mente recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior y el beso, sonrojándome, regrese a mis actividades, pero en mi mente estaba ese recuerdo y mi corazón saltaba de alegría, negándome al sentimiento me concentre más, cuando baje a cenar vi a Chris y Anna concentrados en un juego de cartas…

-¿saldrán esta noche?*mirándolos*

-si*concentrado*

Cenamos y me despedí de ellos en la escalera, subiendo a mi cuarto me tope nuevamente con el…

-basta me estas hartando*molesta*

Ordene a un guardia que sacara a Kristoff y que le negara la entrada al castillo de forma permanente, subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi camisón, si bien afuera hacia mucho frio, adentro estaba caliente, acostándome en mi cama, quedando dormida de inmediato…en la madrugada me levante sedienta y nuevamente sentí un peso doble mí, mire que Anna tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y que estaba desnuda, me sonroje pude apreciar la anatomía de mi dulce hermana, me solté un poco y al girar, mi sonrojo aumento al ver a Chris dormido de la misma manera, me puse más roja al ver esa anatomía que a comparación de Kristoff esta era más grande, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, mirando que Anna no me soltaría…

-solo iré por agua*susurrando*

Anna me soltó y se acomodó nuevamente, abrazando a Chris y pasando una pierna encima de él, cosa que vi con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba mi vaso de agua, al regresar me acosté detrás de Anna y la abrase yo…durmiéndome profundamente…

Cuando desperté, me encontraba nuevamente en medio de ambos y ambos me abrazaban, Sali de ahí de la misma forma, solo que esta vez fue sobre Anna, quedándome encima de ella por u rato, mirando su bello rostro, su respiración y todo, mis manos inconscientemente comenzaron a tocar su abdomen plano y duro, rápidamente me retire de encima y nuevamente comencé mi rutina, cuando alzo la mirada me topo con una Anna estirándose y un Chris colocándose los bóxer…

-que manía la suya de venirse a dormir conmigo*molesta*

Al día siguiente desperté sola, suspire y cuando baje, mire por la ventana, ambos venían entrando, cubiertos solo con una manta, me imaginen que estaban desnudos por la forma en la que caminaban, me pasaron de largo, subiendo coordinadamente las escaleras, suspire y seguí con mi rutina….

Nuevamente desperté sola y camine al cuarto de Anna, donde había 3 personas durmiendo en el suelo desnudos, Chris estaba en medio, Anna a la derecha y la famosa roja a la izquierda, ambas mujeres lo abrazaban de forma posesiva e igual el las tenía abrazadas, de lado izquierdo la famosa roja, molesta le quise quitar a mi hermana, pero el soltó un gruñido…

-Anna ¿aun amas a Elsa?*hablando dormido*

-ya no como antes*respondiendo*

No sé por qué sentí como que algo se quebró dentro de mi, tambaleante Sali de ahí para continuar con mi rutina, mientras ya era el medio día estaba revisando los papeles cuando una de las paredes sale volando provocando que yo caiga hacia adelante…

-vaya vaya parece que el monstruo le llego su hora*riendo*


	14. CAPITULO XIII

CAPITULO XIII

GUERRA Y NUEVO INICIO

Elsa miro con horror al duque, quien tenía su espada en su barbilla, detrás de el se encontraba Kristoff igual de asustado, el rubio al sentir la mirada de la mujer, agacho la vista apenado, Elsa solo apretó los labios…

-ahora si bruja morirás *furioso*

Elsa cerro los ojos esperando la estocada, pero esta nunca llego, al abrirlos vio sorprendida como Anna había detenido el golpe mortal con su mano, apretando la espada del duque, haciendo sangrar su mano, Anna aparto de un tirón la espada y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar contra una pared, Kristoff estaba sorprendido, el secuaz ataco a Anna pero esta lo estrello contra el techo, dejando inconsciente, cuando dirigió su mirada al duque, este había escapado…

-altivo siéntate

Un hombre rubio con armadura de oro apareció y miro como su caballo se sentó sobre el hombre herido…

-Elsa*mirándola*

Discutían que hacer con el ataque que estaba sufriendo Arendelle, afortunadamente, Sebastián evacuo el pueblo y ahora frente al mapa estaba Anna, Elsa, roja, Sebastián, Chris, Elrich y Hans, discutían como regresar el ataque, afortunadamente para Elsa, contaba con la ayuda de los vampiros y lobos, Anna y Elrich en compañía de Hans partirían para llevar acabo un contraataque en el mar, pero en las zonas de weselton, Elsa no estaba segura, pero acepto, Sebastián y Chris la ayudarían en tierra y mar…

Elsa pov

Mire a mi hermana subir a un navío y partir a la guerra que se avecinaba, mi obligación era hacerlos retroceder al mar para que Sebastián, amigo de Anna y un gran almirante, los acabara ahí, por suerte roja y Chris me ayudarían en eso…

Los lobos atacaban con su forma animal, mientras que yo planeaba las defensas del puerto, Chris y roja me aconsejaban, mientras Sebastián peleaba en las costas de Arendelle, sven y Olaf estaban en el refugio tratando de calmar a los habitantes, Kristoff estaba ayudando también, las paredes del castillo estaba casi destruidas, muchos soldados murieron en el primer asalto, kai y gerda curaban a los heridos, me sentía dolida, muchos amigos cercanos morirían en esta guerra sin sentido…

Para mi sorpresa le castillo se estaba reconstruyendo el solo…

-vinieron*sonriendo*

-¿Quiénes?*mirándolos*

-los elfos, amigos de Anna y protectores del bosque de Arendelle*sonriendo*

Cuando se reconstruyo di la orden para que trajeran a la gente del pueblo a refugiarse ahí, quienes miraban asombrados a esas personas con largas orejas, a las morenas con ojos verdes o grises, a los pálidos con ojos rojos, dorados o café rojizo, sonreí para mis adentros, mi hermana había hecho pactos ventajosos con esas criaturas…

-¿y Anna?*buscándola*

-peleando en el mar*triste*

-rezaremos para que regrese con vida*suspirando*

Pasaron 6 meses peleando contra weselton, cada mes me llegaba una carta con información sobre las batallas en el mar, a los 34 días la gente limpiaba las calles de la sangre de los invasores, se podían ver a muchos soldados portando el uniforme real, pero eran lobos y vampiros, habíamos hecho un pacto, me preocupaba de que ahora la guerra se llevaba en alta mar, afortunadamente me llegaron cartas de apoyo de los aristócratas que Anna me presento, prestaron sus navíos y estos se unirían a Anna, mientras que otros traían provisiones para mi gente, Kristoff ayudaba bajo la constante vigilancia de roja, quien se convirtió en mi primer amiga y era parte del consejo, el cómplice del duque fue condenado a muerte y se lo di de comer a los lobos, quienes gustaron de mi decisión… pero ese día llego un navío con la mitad hundida, de ellos bajaron más vampiros y un grupo de ellos bajo una camilla con alguien cubierto por las sabanas, mi corazón dio un brinco de horror, se detuvieron frente a mí y con temor de que fuera Anna retire las sabanas…

Mis lágrimas caían al ver el cuerpo de mi hermano Elrich, llore abrazándolo, recordando cada momento a su lado, a veces eran peleas otras risas, esa misma noche lo enterré junto al cuerpo de mis padres, en compañía de kai y gerda, lloramos en silencio…

Rece para que no me trajeran a Anna en esas condiciones y leí su carta, atacarían a weseltonia, guarde la carta, afortunadamente para mi gente, la guerra en tierra se había ganado, ahora nos tocaba darles el golpe final, pero paso un año y me encontraba en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, dejando de recibir las cartas de información, a pesar de que pueblo y realeza estaban celebrando mi cumpleaños, me sentía sola y por primera vez experimente ese sentimiento que Anna había experimentado, el abandono, Sali al balcón donde los fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo, pero ese vacío no se llenó, los días siguiente fueron más rutina que nada, pero ese día estaba con mi sobrino, Khan, hijo de Kristoff y rosa…

-su alteza la esperan en la oficina*serio*

-Max dije claramente que hoy sería mi día libre*molesta*

-es urgente*nervioso*

Molesta camine tranquilamente a mi oficina, suspire antes de abrir la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa la ver a un pelirrojo más moreno y más fornido…

-¿Hans?*feliz*

Él se giró y me sonrió, corrí abrazarlo fuertemente…

-¿Dónde está Anna?*emocionado*

Si bien mis sentimientos por Anna habían sido aclarados y descubri con ayuda que estaba enamorada de ella desde que se comportaba normal…

-Elsa*mirándome*

Su tono de voz me alerto…

-¿Qué sucede?*alarmada*

-ven sígueme*triste*

Lo seguí al muelle donde estaba el barco que una vez fue de Elrich, cuando subí al pude ver que toda su tripulación me negaba la mirada, ahí entendí que el problema era grabe, seguí a Hans a un camarote, donde al abrir vi a Anna débil…

-hola*susurrando*

-Elsa Anna se está muriendo, acaba de dar a luz a una niña*mirándome*

Lo mire sorprendida, él se dobló las mangas hasta el codo y tomo un pequeño bulto, llevándomelo a donde estaba yo parada, con temor tome a la niña, que en su cabeza se asomaban unos mechones rubio platinado…

-Anna se enamoró de un almirante, hace un año el murió en batalla*triste*

-¿Cómo se llama?*mirando a la pequeña*

-Elsa *susurrando*

Mire a Anna quien apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, me senté a su lado y le bese la frente, Hans me explico que las 24 horas eran cruciales para que sobreviviera, el embarazo había sido complicado y Anna había perdido mucha sangre, de repente soltó un grito y Hans entro corriendo, separo las piernas de Anna y yo me puse a su lado…

-empuja*nervioso*

Mire cómo comenzó a empujar, mientras apretaba mi mano, Hans estaba nervioso y decidí hacerlo de otra manera…

-Hans tráeme agua caliente y unas mantas o toallas*empujándolo*

El rápidamente salió a buscar lo que pedía…

-nena tranquilízate, tu puedes hacerlo*masajeando sus piernas*

Hans entro y me dio todo, moje una toalla con el agua y se las puse en las piernas…

-nena necesito que empujes nuevamente*colocando una toalla caliente*

Anna empujo nuevamente, gritando del dolor, poco después comencé a jalar una cabecita pero esta se encontraba azul, lo saque rápidamente y mire al varoncito que salió de ahí, mire que Hans le daba rcp a Anna y presionaba su pecho, lo empuje y le di al bebe, comenzando con la resucitación…

-vamos Anna no me hagas esto*presionando su pecho*

Después de varios minutos Anna jalo aire, rápidamente, le quite a Hans al bebe y comencé a aplicar la misma técnica por un largo tiempo, pero no resulto…

-vamos bebe tu puedes*desesperada*

Mire al bebe para ver si jalaba un poco de aire, nuevamente comencé a masajearlo…

-vamos hijo*llorando*

Pude sentir la mirada de Hans sobre mí, pero seguía enfrascada en mi niño hermoso…Pero nada el bebe no respondía, esto me quebró por dentro, mi niño no sobrevivió al viaje, según dijeron los doctores, ahora todos estaban concentrados en que la pequeña Elsa sobreviviera y Hans no me miraba a los ojos…

-no es tu culpa*mirándolo*

-no sabía que esto pasaría, si hubiese dejado a Anna en tierra firme y no me hubiera dejado convencer, el…*llorando*

-Hans ya oíste a los médicos el parto se adelantó por 3 meses*abrazándolo*

Consolé a Hans que se quedó dormido en el suelo con ayuda de Kristoff y Chris lo llevaron a un cuarto, mientras que yo entre y vi a Anna dormida, a la pequeña con varios médicos cuidándola…

-se necesita un milagro para que ambas sobrevivan*mirándome*

-mi hija y su madre son fuertes, sobrevivirán*temblando*

A pesar del ajetreo en la recamara, dormí aun lado de Anna, pero un llanto me despertó, era un llanto fuerte, note que no había nadie cerca, así que me pare y me acerque a la cuna, en el estaba la niña llorando a todo pulmón, mis lágrimas caían al ver que mi pequeña comenzaba a responder…

-bien hecho hija*sonriendo*

Me acerque a Anna con la niña en brazos y la mire…

-dios se que me oyes, sé que te he fallado de muchas maneras y te pido perdón, pero por favor no me quites a mi amada, ya me quitaste un hijo, aunque no sean de mi sangre, eso son, porque son de la mujer que amo, pero por favor sálvala, prometo amarla y respetarla siempre *rezando*

Esa noche dormí en el piso, después de alimentar a mi hija con biberón…

-¿Elsa?

Una voz me despertó de mi sueño, rápidamente me pare y vi a una Anna recuperada…

-Anna*llorando*

Me lance abrazarla y ella correspondió al abrazo…

-Anna mi pequeño Elrich no sobrevivió*triste*

-¿Elrich? ¿tu pequeño?*sorprendida y triste*

-claro son míos*sonriendo tristemente*

Tome su rostro de la misma manera en que ella tomo el mío cuando se me confeso y la bese tiernamente, al separarme de ella, formalizamos nuestra relación, los días pasaron y el funeral de mi pequeño se llevó a cabo, siendo enterrado a lado de su tío, con el tiempo Elsa demostró un preferitismo hacia mí, cada vez que Anna entraba al cuarto, este se congelaba y cuando ella salía, regresaba a la normalidad incluso cuando intentaba cargarla la niña se soltaba a llorar, siendo yo la que intervenía, podía ver la tristeza de Anna ante el rechazo de la niña, tanto que su cuna fue puesta en mi cama y cuando intentaba intimidar con ella, al no sentir mi presencia en el cuarto se ponía a llorar interrumpiéndonos y dejando todo a medias… paso un año y las primeras palabras de la niña fue llamarme mama y decirle por su nombre a Anna, Anna ya no hacia esfuerzo alguno por acercarse a la niña al contrario se encerraba en la biblioteca o iba a dejarle flores a las tumbas y siempre buscaba consolarla…

-amor dale tiempo*susurrándole*

Elsa se ponía pesada con ella, al punto de hacernos pelear a Anna y a mí, ya ni siquiera podía sentarse en el comedor, porque empezaba a llorar, un día Anna no regreso, preocupándome, aun así leí un cuento, al día siguiente elsi y yo caminábamos por los pasillos y vimos la biblioteca abierta, cuando nos asomamos, elsi me abrazo al ver a Anna sentada cerca de una ventana, al percatarse de eso, brinco por la ventana, el cumpleaños de Anna se acercaba y trataba de hacerle una fiesta pero muchos dijeron que con elsi no se podría hacer, una noche cuando pasamos por la recamara de Anna esta estaba sentada donde siempre cerca de la ventana y elsi se iba aponer a llorar y Anna alzo la mano y la puerta se cerró, dejándome sorprendida por esa acción, elsi estaba haciendo que nuestra relación dejara de funcionar, rompiendo definitivamente…

Pasaron 4 años y elsi había admitido que odiaba a Anna, ya no se convivía como antes, pero en uno de los paseos de elsi, se topó con un oso, grito y el oso la iba a atacar, cuando Anna aparece y se interpone entre ambos, elsi regreso llorando y balbuceándome, cuando alce la mirada, Anna regreso cubierta de sangre, en la noche lleve a elsi que le agradeciera, pero me topé con que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, cuando se me informo que Anna había dejado el castillo, elsi celebro…

-tío Hans*llamándolo*

-dime*mirándola*

-¿tengo fotos de bebe?*sonriendo*

Hans le dio un álbum de fotos…

-¿Por qué salgo con mi mama y no sale Anna?*mirándonos*

-porque tu no permitías que se acercara*serio*

Elsi vio todos los álbumes desde que nacimos hasta que vio uno donde salía Anna sola, yo también lo mire y en cada foto Anna salía con una tristeza reflejada y llego a las suyas…

-Anna es aburrida*soltando*

-ella sacrifico todo para tenerte feliz elsi*mirándola*

-¿Qué pudo haber sacrificado*seria*

-sacrifico su relación con tu mama, sacrifico el amor que te tenia, se sacrificó para salvarte del oso, ¿Qué más quieres elsi? Ella busco la forma de ganarte y solo la rechazaste*llorando*

Elsi se quedó callada, la lleve a dormir, al día siguiente salimos a pasear elsi y yo , topándonos con una Anna que estaba descansando en el prado, elsi iba a decir algo cuando vimos que Anna se levantaba…

-aaah que lindo día*estirándose*

Me reí en voz baja y elsi también lo hizo, un niño corrió y la abrazo…

-mama vamos a nadar*sonriendo*

-Nico, soy tu madrina no tu mama*suspirando*

El niño jalo a Anna hasta el estanque, pero un pequeño niño con el cabello platinado, apareció bostezando…

-mami ¿me ayudas?*mirándola*

Anna le sonrió al pequeño y se metió al lago, Elsi miro con recelo al niño y yo al joven que se metió a bañar con ellos, no pude dejar de ver que ese sujeto le coqueteaba a Anna todo el tiempo, así que camine hasta el lago con la compañía de mi hija…

-¡Elsa! ¡SUELTAME!*pataleando*

Había tomado a Anna a la fuerza, la llevaba en su hombro, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los del castillo, a mi lado mi hija, igual o más molesta que yo, entramos al cuarto y la avente a la cama, nos miró seriamente a las dos…

-¿Por qué?*molesta*

-este es tu hogar*seria*

Nuevamente discutimos a tal grado que elsi uso sus poderes en contra de Anna, haciéndola retroceder…

-elsi a tu cuarto ahora*molesta*

Una cosa era permitirle ser grosera y otra atacar a su madre, furiosa salió de mi recamara, me acerque a Anna quien estaba con la vista baja…

-Anna esto es el colmo, se comporta como una princesa mimada*molesta*

-no te preocupes es mejor que me vaya, total Elsa jamás me vera como su madre*triste*

Anna salió del cuarto y elsi entro triunfante, la mire seriamente, quedándose sorprendida por mi mirada, Sali de ahí con ella siguiéndome de cerca, suspire de cansancio y de frustración, camine al cuarto de Anna, a pesar de oír los constantes gruñidos de elsi, cuando entre vimos a Anna con un libro de nombres para bebes…

-¿Qué haces?*sonriendo*

-elijo el nuevo nombre para mi próximo bebe*leyendo*

-¿bebe?*seria*

Elsi la miro con molestia…

-si, escuche de un nuevo método en el oriente, se llama fertilidad in vitro, según me platicaron, elijo "eso" de los donantes y con un tubo me lo insertan y espero, por 30 monedas tienes 3 intentos*leyendo*

Apreté mis puños…al día siguiente baje a desayunar con mi familia y cual era mi sorpresa ver a un hombre un poco viejo platicando con Anna, los demás me veían con suplica y me acerque…

-¿Qué sucede?*sonriendo*

-oh reina Elsa, vine para que Anna elija al candidato para su próximo hijo*sonriendo*

-no lo necesita*seria*

-oh este parece un buen candidato*ignorándome*

-oh, majestad es un caballero honorable *mirando la imagen*

Me acerque y le cerré a Anna el libro…

-he dicho que no*molesta*

Anna me miro inquisidora mente, la tome del brazo y la lleve al cuarto de cuadros…

-Elsa para*tratando de zafarse*

No la solté hasta que llegamos al lugar, donde congele la chapa, acorrale a Anna a la pared, donde pose mis labios sobre los suyos, besándonos después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, mis manos bajaron el escote, dejando al aire libre sus senos, rápidamente mis manos lo masajearon mientras besaba su cuello, soltando ligeros gemidos en mi oreja, baje a lamer un seno, jalando con mis manos la parte baja del vestido, subiéndolo hasta tener visible sus piernas donde las apreté y acaricie robándole más gemidos, pero unos toqui dos nos interrumpieron…

-debe ser Elsa*jadeando*

-lo se*suspirando*

Descongele la perilla y abrí la puerta, efectivamente elsi estaba ahí mirándonos, cuando gire Anna se terminaba de acomodar el vestido, me agache a la altura de elsi y paso de largo, durante el día, Anna estaba con el médico, no me gustaba la idea de que se embrazara de otro, pero por ahora me concentraba en buscarle una institutriz a elsi, su comportamiento estaba dejando mucho que desear, pero de todos las que enviaron solicitud ninguna me agradaba, cansada deje todo y me fui a mi habitación, aun en mi cuerpo había el deseo de continuar lo que había pasado en el salón de retratos, elsi me miraba mientras me cambiaba mi vestido por un camisón, elsi se acomodó en su lado, apague las luces…

-puedes ir con Anna*dormida*

Sonreí y Sali del cuarto, yendo al de Anna, hacía mucho calor, era verano, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y congele la manija, camine lentamente y gracias a la luz de la luna contemple su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, sonreí y deshice mi camisón, quedando desnuda, me senté en la cama y ella abrió los ojos…

-¿Elsa?*bostezando*

Me apodere de sus labios, siendo correspondida, se acostó nuevamente, acomodándome a su lado, mis labios pasaron directamente a ese pezón rosado, lamiéndolo, mientras mi mano inexperta acariciaba su entrepierna, provocándole gemidos de placer, mi boca disfrutaba de sus senos y era la primera vez que llegaba así de lejos con ella, sus gemidos inundaban mi ser, con temor deslice un dedo a su interior, el cual fue ligeramente apretado, comencé un vaivén con mi dedo, robándole suspiros y leves movimientos de su cadera, mire el cuerpo de mi hermana, el cual me dejo maravillada, sus senos duros y erectos, su cuerpo sudoroso y con leves marcas rojas, sus labios entre abiertos, su mirada fija en la mía con lujuria y deseo, su entrepierna húmeda y palpitante, separe sus piernas y con temor di el primer lengüetazo suave pero rápido, robándole un gemido mayor, su sabor me encanto, comencé a lamer, chupar y jalar ese botoncito de placer, metiendo mi lengua, apretando nuevamente otro botoncito provocando mayor flujo de ese delicioso néctar, me coloque encima de ella y comencé a frotarnos lentamente, pero algo en mi vientre bajo lentamente y de repente sentí las paredes internas de Anna… -así que a esto se refería esa alfa*pensando* Anna POV Mire cuando Elsa se colocó encima pegando nuestras intimidades, frotándolas suavemente, de repente gemí al sentir un intruso más grande que el miembro de un hombre, se sentía viscoso, me invadió completamente, mire a Elsa quien me miraba preocupada por la reciente invasión…

-sigue*jadeando*

Elsa comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras que sentía esa cosa entrar y salir de mí, solté un gemido más grande cuando la punta toco algo en mi interior y sentía como solo se concentraba en ese punto, mire con mi ojos entre abiertos a Elsa, me sorprendí ver una pisca de lujuria, aumentando asi las embestidas, que de un momento a otro pasaron a ser más salvajes, Elsa ya no era la misma estaba siendo controlada por el deseo, mis gemidos eran más fuertes mientras que sus manos alzaban mis caderas, sintiendo la invasión más profunda, de un movimiento rápido Elsa me dejo en 4, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mis senos mientras me embestía salvajemente, en sus ojos ya no estaba el azul de siempre eran dorados, pellizcando mis pezones, provocando mis gemidos, de repente siento algo extraño en mi parte trasera, uno de sus dedos ejercía presión ahí…

-Elsa ahí no*gimiendo*

El siguiente movimiento que hizo fue sostenerme, poniendo mis manos en su hombro y ella sosteniéndome fuertemente, mientras seguía hincada…. -aaah

Elsa*gimiendo fuerte*

Después regresamos a la posición inicial donde sus dientes mordieron mis pezones, cambio de posición alzando una pierna mía, mientras estábamos acostadas de lado, lamiendo mi cuello, podía sentir como cada penetración era más profunda, cambiamos y ahora yo era la que se dejaba caer, poniendo mis manos en su abdomen para impulsarme y lo vi era de un tono rosado, salía de la entrepierna de Elsa y era demasiado grueso, cayendo nuevamente sobre él, me sorprendí al ver que todo entraba en mí, la última posición fue nuevamente la de 4, Elsa me tenía dominada y era la primera vez que sentía ese placer, ahí sus embestidas fueron más salvajes…

-aaaaaahhhhh*gemido*

Nuevamente sentí una presión en mi parte trasera y un frio invadió ese lugar, mire de reojo y Elsa introducía un pequeño hielo en ese lugar, provocándome una nueva ola de placer, llegando al primer orgasmo creado por ella, sintiendo una explosión interna para después sentir algo caliente, provocando su salida y nuestro sueño… Cuando desperté mire mi cuerpo un sinfín de marcas rojas lo invadían, mire mi entrepierna y en ellas había una mancha blanca, me pare y sentí que salía más de ese néctar que salió de Elsa, acompañado del agua de hielo derretido, la mire dormida, apenas cubierta por una sabana, estaba boca abajo y mire su espalda, estaba toda rasguñada, sonrojándome me senté de nuevo, contemple su pelo suelto, dejando su frente despejada, deposite un beso en sus labios, provocando su despertar…

-¿Anna?*mirándome*

Rápidamente se sonrojo al hacer memoria de lo de anoche y se pudo notar que el cuarto estaba congelado, dirigio su mirada a mi cuerpo y sobre todo a mi entrepierna… Ese día muchos se nos quedaron viendo con una mirada picara, ambas sonrojadas por lo acontecido acordamos que los encuentros serian en el castillo de hielo o en un cuarto aprueba de sonido, pasaron varios días y la pasión aumentaba por las noches, había ocasiones en que Elsa me mandaba llamar a su oficina provocando en ella un encuentro amoroso y rápido, siendo testigo las paredes y el pobre guardia de afuera…después de eso acorde con Elsa de que yo le daría clases a elsi, quien acepto por temor a que le tocara una bruja…

Deje a elsi sola con su lección mientras corría apresuradamente por los pasillos topándome con Elsa quien me miro con preocupación, en el baño descargaba mi desayuno, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, cuando Sali Elsa me esperaba afuera con el Dr. yang, ambos caminamos de regreso al salón donde elsi me miraba con preocupación, donde fui revisada…

-mmm que interesante*mirando un frasco*

-Dr. ¿Qué tiene?*preocupada*

-reina Elsa, yo que usted me preocupaba por la decoración del nuevo cuarto*sonriendo*

Ambas nos miramos sin entender…

-van a ser mamas*feliz*

-ma…ma*pálida*

Elsa se desmayó, afortunadamente la sostuve a tiempo y sonreí, habíamos engendrado un niño, cuando despertó me abrazo y me lleno de besos, los primeros días Elsa me llenaba de regalos y mimos, pero por las noches sucumbía ante su lado más salvaje, los meses pasaron y yo ya tenía 9 meses de embarazo, elsi seguía igual, pero ahora me atacaba con indiferencia, aun así aprendía todo lo que sabía desde un baile, hasta cómo comportarse como la futura reina…

-no eres mala enseñando Anna*sonriendo*

-gracias elsi*sonriendo* De repente mi respiración se agito… -¿Anna?*asustada* -agh*tomándome el vientre*

ELSI POV

Sali corriendo al ver a Anna hacer gestos de dolor, lo primero que pensé es ir con mi madre, cuando entre azotando la puerta, me miro severamente…

-elsi eso no es digno de una princesa*seria*

-Anna…él bebe….camino*agitada*

Mi madre se paró rápidamente y salió disparada hacia el salón de estudio, corriendo nuevamente tras ella, antes de llegar me mando a buscar al médico, el cual corrí casi todo el castillo para encontrarlo…

-Anna…bebe*agitada*

Nuevamente corrí hacia el cuarto de estudio, afortunadamente Anna ya estaba en el dormitorio que compartía con mi madre, sacaron a mi mama a la fuerza, mientras el tío Kristoff me ponía una mano en mi hombro y me sonreía…

-¿y si pasa lo mismo que la otra vez?*nerviosa*

Sentí curiosidad a lo que se refería mi mama, así que calle y escuche…

-calma Elsa, Anna es fuerte*sonriendo*

-Hans ¿y si se muere como Elrich? Sabes que me dolió la muerte del hermano de Elsa, aunque no sean mis hijos legítimos*llorando*

Vi como mis tíos y tías la abrazaban, dejándome a mí con todas las preguntas en mi cabeza…

Me encontraba sentada y el manto nocturno estaba en lo alto, mi madre caminaba de un lado a otro con una enorme angustia…

-ya llevan más de 8 horas*nerviosa*

-Elsa un parto lleva mucho mas y depende de Anna*sonriendo*

Dos horas más y mi mama más de una vez quiso derrumbar la puerta, pero era sostenida por mi tío Chris y Hans, sentándola a mi lado…

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa

fin


End file.
